Dangerous Smile
by Sweet Tragedies
Summary: Naruto is an escaped diclonius , only to be found by one Uchiha Sasuke [SasuNaru, violence] Elfen Lied and Naruto crossover Rating for:very colourful language & excessive violence maybe some nudity
1. Prologue

Hi there re-diddly-eaders, I might not complete this cause not many people might like the whole… Naruto and Elfen Lied crossover but, anywho… I'll accept constructive criticism but not stuff like "OH MY F!#&ING GOD!! That is such crap! Go leave if you do I'll be forced to take serious measures (Glare)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto nor do I own the Elfen Lied storyline

* * *

A village called Konoha was home too many people, not far off Konoha was an institution that held unnatural beings and creature's hostage, not many villagers knew about what the institution was used for… but most people knew it was better not to find out. The man known, as 'Kakashi Hatake' was the boss of the whole institution, he had over 300 guards in the whole place… most guarding one thing in particular… There was large metal room at the every end of the whole building, the whole hall that it was at the end of was dim and had an eerie presence about it. Many doors were before the one door that leads into the demon's chamber of course… 

The soft clinking of raw metal hitting against walls was ringing through the cold, dark and enclosed room. Six men were guarding the vicinity, they all stood around a large metal cage… holding _something_ hostage…

The creature was chained in and had a metal helmet covering its face, not many guards knew what to expect what was underneath that mask… only specified people their knew most about these things… These monsters were known as diclonius… human-like creatures with horns growing from either side of their head… they had vectors that were also known as 'invisible-arms' they were very strong and known to be the cause of many deaths worldwide…

"Kyah!!" one of the six guards screeched out before his head fell to the floor and his body slumped over

"Shoot it men!" another guard called out, aiming his gun for the beast still in its cage

The diclonius deflected all the bullets being shot at its body, the soft jingling of the bullets hitting the floor was the only sound… for a short while that is… another scream was heard from the other side of the room, the guards began shooting at the creature again… Little did they know the second man taken down had the key to keep the diclonius locked in the cage.

His vector stole the key from the decapitated man's pocket, the male diclonius soon began to unlock his restraints and chains, little by little he was soon freed from the metal prison and was now standing before four terrified men who were still shooting at him their aim was terrible.  
He decapitated another guard and took the last restraint off his body; the large straight jacket that was wrapped around his body had fallen to the floor and was now soaking in many blood puddles from the deceased men.

His body was flawlessly tanned and he wore a pair of tattered jeans that were just below his knees, the metal helmet still was covering his face from human eyes. He had killed off the rest of the guards and now held one of their heads in his fist. He walked aimlessly over to a door in front of him, he wrapped his fingers around the large lever placed near the door and pulled it down making the door open and letting him escape further. Guards had already heard the commotion from inside the metal prison and were now aiming there guns at him, they all fired their guns at the creature in an attempt to stop it, one of his vectors flew forward and held the trembling man before him. The man screamed out as he took all the bullets that was aimed at the beast.

"Y-you… monster…" one of the men said, his voice was cracking and depression covered his words

"Hn" the diclonius coughed at the man before tearing off all of his limbs, making him suffer

The men all around him got ready to aim at him again, bullets flew across the room only to be deflected by the monster. Although one bullet

happened to make a slash on his shoulder, the man who had made the shot smirked inwardly but it faltered when he heard the diclonius let out an animalistic growl. In less than half a minute all the men were dead, most had been decapitated while some he had let suffer.

He saw out of the corner of his eye, a man with one leg running towards the next door, the man banged into the large metal door and began shouting out plea's for the people to open the door. The diclonius was now next to the screaming man, he ripped the man's body from his legs making blood spew everywhere and splatter on the diclonius' torso.

He opened up another door only to be greeted by light and many more guards, the people were already there and aiming their guns at him. A man in a suit with a black turtle-neck covering the lower half of his and a bandana covering his eye, stood in front of all the men with guns and before the diclonius.

"Naruto…" Kakashi growled at the diclonius now known as Naruto, his eyes darted towards the decapitated head in his tight grasp

"You killed… Yamato…" he growled again, stepping dangerously close to the beast "You killed him!"

Three men restrained the man from moving any closer "Fire at will!!" He screeched out before the sound of many gunshots echoed throughout the room. They should have gotten the idea by now that simple gunshots would not hurt him, but they continued to fire until they ran out of bullets. The diclonius took small steps forward… they seemed a little wobbly, probably after eight years of being held hostage and barely walking around; did something to make his legs this way, ne??

"Monster!!" four men shouted in unison, approaching the monster only to be killed within seconds

All the men shuddered as blood; organs and many bones flew everywhere and splattered against their clothes and skin, most men had already fled from the scene the people that were left were soon taken care of by Naruto… Except for Kakashi that is…

"Seal the doors! He's going to escape!!" he yelled into a mobile phone watching the diclonius walk through another door that soon closed behind him

"Sealing the doors…" He muttered, dropping the decapitated head to his feet

Naruto walked unsteadily around the confined area, he heard the winding of a metal door opening. He looked over to the side to see a small metal door on the right wall open up, letting the monster escape the institution.

-----

"How did the doors open?!" Kakashi yelled in rage at a man who was grabbing several large guns

"The cause, in making the door open is still unconfirmed sir" Iruka said under his breath as he loaded the guns

"Here" Kakashi said passing him a different bullet to Iruka

"B-but sir…" Iruka stuttered "Its dangerous"

"Iruka…" Kakashi still had his arm extended out; giving him access to the bullet "we only have one shot at stopping him…"

"Right" Iruka agreed and hesitantly loaded the bullet into a larger gun

"Steady Iruka… we have one shot at this…" Kakashi mumbled, watching Iruka's every move

Iruka gulped audibly and took careful aim in trying to find the missing diclonius, he caught sight of Naruto as he was making his way towards the ocean below them, obviously he was going to try and swim back to Konoha.

"He's locked in sir…" Iruka said nervously

"FIRE!" Kakashi boomed

Kakashi's loud voice echoed through the diclonius' ears, he turned around only to be blown in the side of the face with the bullet. His helmet cracked in two, both pieces falling to the floor making Naruto stumble backwards in pain. His blonde locks were splattered with the blood from his cheek; and three scars were perfectly marked into his cheeks… obviously from previous battles. Naruto grabbed on to the side of his head and clutched his horns tightly; he continued to stumble backwards until he was on the edge of a large cliff that was above the water.

"Dammit! We have to capture him before he falls into the water!" Kakashi and Iruka dashed out of the room

Naruto was stumbling back and forth in pain, the pain soon turned numb so he could regain his posture. Naruto surveyed the area and noticed that Kakashi and Iruka were now aiming many large and powerful guns at his head, without his metal helmet his head was a major target. He looked backed towards the cool water before he dove into it, Kakashi ran up to the edge of the cliff waiting for him to surface.

"He's gone…" Kakashi sighed looking back towards the paled Iruka

"B-but that means…" Iruka stammered

"No… not exactly…" Kakashi said, walking over to Iruka

"What do you mean?" Iruka questioned

"The blow to his head seemed to have done something…" Kakashi replied, grabbing some guns

"Like… Temporary memory loss?" Iruka said, walking after Kakashi

"Exactly" Kakashi replied, proudly "This could alter the way he is… so we wont have to worry about the fate of humanity _now_…"

"D-don't say that!" Iruka stammered again

"Don't worry, as long as im alive we'll never have to worry about that problem" Kakashi grinned and Iruka just gave a small smile towards him

_I just hope your right sir…_ Iruka thought

_I just hope your right…_

* * *

Ok I know a really bad and short prologue but I promise if I continue this it will be good :3  
Waaa, I started school today and I have Mr.Chou for my maths class and I can't understand a damn word he says!! So im kinda peeved at the mo, anywho…  
I re-did this chapter cause I never realized how many mistakes there were 

Love,  
Sweet Tragedies


	2. Chapter 1

Ok… first of all NYAH!! Sowwie!! I've been a busy little beaver lately; with school starting and me going in higher classes (oddly enough) it's been hell! And next… **I need help!! I want to make this a happy ending but I can't find out how!!! HELP ME!!!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or the Elfen Lied storyline… BUT I WANNA!!!! (Cries)

* * *

It was an eerily warm winter morning, the sun was bright and hardly any clouds were visible in the beautiful, blue morning sky… even though it was early, the streets were still packed with people. Although in a small, secluded area… the cherry blossoms were blooming beautifully and hardly anyone was there to witness its beauty. 

The cherry blossom's fell eagerly from the tilted trees only to nestle into the grass below them… and then to be stomped on by a very rude and pissed off man. (Guess who?) It was Sasuke Uchiha and he was defiantly… having a bad day… or he just had a pole up his ass like usual Sasuke was not in the mood to be messed with right now, somehow… and someway… he seemed to have lost a bet and was now stuck on a 'date' even if he dreaded to call it that, with a pink haired freak.

_**-Flash Back-**_

"_Hey Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched out to him from across the room_

"_What?" Sasuke spat out, venom dripping off his words_

"_Lets make a deal" Sakura said_

"_A deal? What do you mean?" Sasuke questioned_

"_Yeah, If you can beat me in chess… me and the other girls will leave you alone for the rest of the year" She offered_

"_Hn. Fine… but what if you win?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow_

"_You have to go on a date with me, just one date" Sakura smirked at the dark-haired boy_

"_Hn. Deal!" Sasuke happily agreed to the game, how could he lose?_

_**-End of Flash-**_

_How could I have won? _Sasuke growled to himself _Of course Sakura is the best chess player in all Konoha! _Sasuke growled at himself again before a high scream that was unmistakably Sakura's sounded through his ears, breaking him out of his small trance

"Sasuke-kun!!!!" a high-pitched squeal rang through his ears… almost breaking his eardrums in the process

"Hn" Sasuke grunted

He turned around to see an overly eager girl prancing her way up to him, her emerald green eyes shone to him in delight, she wore a faded pink tank top that had the words 'Princess' in big, silver and curvy letters, a plaid denim skirt and knee-high baby pink ugg boots. She latched herself happily on to his arm and giggled continuously, Sasuke just groaned at the awful and squeaky noises that were emitting from her mouth.

"I'm so glad you came!" Sakura squealed, tightening her grip on his arm

Wait… why did he come…? Because an Uchiha never backs down!!!  
"Hn… Whatever" Sasuke mumbled on his breath

"Where are we going to go Sasuke-kun?" She said, jumping up and down as each word left her lips

"I don't care," He stated

"Oh…" Sakura started to sound a little bit disappointed but brightened up "Lets just walk around"

He started to walk down the small street, with Sakura still clinging on to his arm like he was her only lifesaver. She babbled on and on about how her and Ino were fighting over something that Sasuke… or _anyone_ besides her would want to know about. Sakura entwined her fingers in his, which he abruptly pulled away from with a snort, Sakura acted like it had never happened but seemed a bit uneasy after.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" Sakura looked up at Sasuke and gave him adorable puppy dog eyes " Will you buy me an ice-cream?"

She used an overly whiney tone almost like she was a 4-year-old, if he said no she would've whined more so he agreed the first time "Yeah… Sure…" he said, _very_ unenthusiastic tone about it

"Yay! I want _strawberry…_" She licked her lips as she said the word strawberry in a very seductive tone; Sasuke cringed at the pink haired girl

He approached the counter and bought her the ice cream, she squealed when he gave it to her. She latched herself on to his arm again but even tighter… if possible; she licked her ice cream loudly and noisily grabbing nearly everyone around hers attention. Sasuke finally freed his arm from Sakura's wrath, She pouted when his arm left her grip but continued to walk beside him.

They continued to walk around for another 15 minutes with Sakura pointing our random girl shops in which she bought things from, Sakura had even tried to drag Sasuke inside a shop with her… fortunately she failed to get him inside the store. Another five minutes was spent talking, or more like Sakura was rambling on about things while Sasuke grunted or nodded at her.

"Sasuke-kuuuun!" Sakura squealed, pulling Sasuke in a direction towards a seat "Lets get some luuuunch!" her voice echoed through the deserted streets

"Hn" Sasuke mumbled to her sitting down besides her, but off to an angle so he was facing away from her

"I brought onigiri!" Sakura said, rather loudly while she was busy pulling out onigiri and trying to shove them into Sasuke's clenched hands but Sasuke declined the offer of the meal

"No, _Thank you_" Sasuke managed to choke out the "Thank you" to her without snorting at her or making it sound sarcastic

"Aww Why…?" Sakura begged giving him the puppy dog eyes again

"I… Had a big breakfast…" Sasuke lied, but Sakura accepted it and slowly ate her onigiri in a sad way

He really didn't want to come… Sakura mumbled to herself, Sasuke gave her a strange look 

"Hm?" Sasuke muttered to her

"N-nothing…" she quickly covered up, terribly though _But… I know you'll be head over heels for me by the time this date is done_

'Yeah!' Inner Sakura agreed in delight with her

"—Now?" Sakura had finished a sentence, but Sakura was too busy spacing off to hear him

"Ah… S-sorry Sasuke-kun… what did you say…?" She asked nervously, Sasuke sighed angrily and started again

"I said… 'What do you want to do now?'" Sasuke growled, he hated to repeat himself

"Oh uh…" Sakura mumbled, looking around to find something romantic to do with Sasuke and then it hit her like a two-ton train hit a teeny tiny bug "how about we go for a walk on the beach Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn" Sasuke didn't want to but the quicker he got this date over the quicker he could go home… and… do… nothing… (How fun?)

Sasuke and Sakura stood up and -- of course it goes without saying but I will anyway…-- Sakura re-attached herself to Sasuke's arm and pulled him in the direction of the beach, Sasuke almost fell over when Sakura had pulled him down the slippery, sand covered stairs but he just let out a growl to show his utter discomfort… and of course Sakura had completely ignored it.

"Isn't it beautiful Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said in a dreamy tone

"Hn" Sasuke wouldn't admit but it did look rather beautiful… like and ending to a beautiful and romantic fairy tale… (Bleargh)

"Ne, Sasuke??" Sakura mumbled, she sounded rather uneasy all of a sudden

"What?" Sasuke grunted, not even bothering to look in the same direction as her

"That boy…" She pointed a trembling finger in the direction she was staring in "is… covered in blood…"

"What?!" Sasuke was sure Sakura had lost her mind and was hallucinating, but he wasn't sure what to think when his eyes land on a figure in standing in the water.

The boy looked rather worried and disorientated, he hadn't made any movements since Sakura had seen him… maybe he was asleep… Sasuke wriggled his arm free of Sakura's death trap and walked over to get a better look at the boy, with Sakura following him close behind… to say the least Sasuke was worried.

"Sasuke-kun… go and see if he's ok…" Sakura whimpered, sticking her lips into a pout

"Fine…" Sasuke took off his sandals and walked into the water until he finally reached the tanned boy

"Oi!" Sasuke grabbed his shoulder and shook him slightly, the movement and touch startled blonde and had caused him to fall backwards into the shallow water below him

Sasuke reached forward to offer a hand to him… but it ending up running across the scars on his cheeks and to the left horn petruding from his head, Naruto scrunched his eyes as he felt the hand come in contact with his horn… Sasuke's right hand grabbed a hold of the other horn as well he stared in awe at the two horns… they were defiantly unusual…

Sasuke soon regained his posture "Here" Sasuke casually offered his hand, Naruto stared at it unable to understand what he meant by it

"Jeez…" Sasuke grabbed his hand and hoisted him up; Naruto abruptly pulled his hand back

"What's your name?" Sasuke eyed the man's wounds on his head and the blood stains on his torso

"Never mind…" Sasuke rudely grabbed his elbow and pulled him on to the shore

"Ah! We have to treat his wounds fast!" Sakura said, rushing up to the two and examining the blonde-haired boy

"A-ah… horns?" Sakura reached forward and tapped one of his horns with her nail

"Ahh! They're real no way!!" Sakura screamed, Naruto covered his ears on reaction to the loud noise

"Where's your house?" Sakura eagerly asked, still looking over all the injuries on the boy

"Why?" Sasuke asked, folding his arms over his chest

"Well, it's obviously closer than my house and we you'll probably have more bandages to help him" She said pointing to the shivering boy

"Fine!" Sasuke was pissed off again, could his day get any worse? (Sorry, not in this fanfic… try the one next door... just kidding... of course it can :3)

Sasuke began trudging off with a nervous Sakura and confused diclonius behind him; he wouldn't even stop to see how far they were behind him… not like he cared.

"Ne Sasuke…" Sakura spoke up holding the diclonius' elbow and dragging him with her

"What?" Sasuke spat at her

"U-ummm… I was wondering… well… if we took him to the hospital… what would they say?" Sakura mumbled

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked

"Well… im sure horns are normal… do you think they would…" Sakura gulped audibly "…Kill him?"

Sasuke inwardly gasped, "Of course they wouldn't!" He growled "B-but… just to be safe… we wont take him there…"

Sasuke mentally slapped himself, one: for not thinking it over first and two: for stuttering

Sakura nodded and walked back behind Sasuke with the blonde, they were getting strange looks and whispers from passers-by's. Some kid's were gawking at them and then being scolded by their elders to not stare, Naruto clenched his hands and left Sakura's side. Naruto latched on to Sasuke back, wrapping his arms around his chest and burying the side of his face into Sasuke's shirt.

"W-what the--!" Sasuke turned around to see the diclonius hugging him out of fright

"What are you doing?!" Sasuke abruptly pushed him off himself and glared at Naruto

Naruto gave him the puppy dog eyes… strangely it worked on Sasuke unlike when Sakura did it too him  
"Lets just go!" Sasuke growled before walking off

"Don't worry he just gets angry sometimes…" Sakura said planting a hand on Naruto's shoulder

Naruto stared at her hand on his shoulder before walking away from Sakura  
"Urgh, Men!"

Sakura caught up to Sasuke and (of course) latched herself on to his arm and started jabbering into his ear about random subjects… soon she would run out of things to say and start repeating herself… eventually…  
Naruto shuffled behind them not knowing whether to follow them or not… He looked over to the side to see people staring or gawking at him, he stopped moving and clutched his horns trying to hide them. Sakura stopped and pulled Sasuke to a halt as well, she saw that Naruto had stopped and was looking very uncomfortable.

"Here" Sakura left Sasuke's side (Yay) and hooked her arm around Naruto's (Boo) and pulled him along with her, to catch up to Sasuke…

Not too much later they arrived at the Uchiha residence, Sasuke agreed to watch over the diclonius while Sakura went to find the bandages and other things to treat his wounds. Sasuke just sat on the chair while the blonde was quite happy just too stare at him as he sat on the floor.

"So… What your name…?" Sasuke hesitantly asked, trying to avoid eye contact

Naruto opened his mouth to speak loudly but all was heard was a small whisper "Naru…"

"Naru…?" Sasuke repeated, Naruto shook his head and spoke again

"Naru…to…"

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, Naruto nodded vigorously

"Ok… Naruto… why do you have horns on your head?" Sasuke questioned, Naruto's cheery smile faltered and he lowered his head

Naruto shook his head in disagreement… he wouldn't answer the question

"Im Back!" Sakura boomed entering the depressing room

"Uhh… Did I miss something?" Sakura asked, Sasuke shook his head

"No… Just treat him…" _and get the hell out of my house… _Sasuke added mentally

"R-right…" Sakura agreed sitting down beside Naruto and extended his arm to get a clear view of his arm wounds

"Okay, now this might sting…" Sakura mumbled, dabbing some antiseptic on to a cotton ball

Naruto stayed silent until Sakura softly dabbed the antiseptic on to an open wound on his arm, He sucked in his air harshly and winced as she continued to dab the wound. Sakura grabbed the bandages that were off to the side and wrapped them carefully around the wound; she tightened the bandages in a small knot and cut off the excess bandage. She looked over his body again and her eyes locked on to the wound on his forehead, she brushed his wet bangs out of the way to examine the wound better.

"It may need butterfly stitches…" Sakura spoke to no one in particular

Sakura grabbed out a few butterfly stitches and secured them over his head-wound, she wiped away the excess blood around the stitches and wrapped bandages around it. She placed a few band-aids over the puncture holes over his bruised skin; she mentally congratulated herself on her work.

"Okay… Im done!" Sakura said, placing her hands on her hips with a grin

"Good now _two_ you can leave!" Sasuke said, beginning to push the two out of his house

"B-but… my mom wouldn't let me take a boy to my house!!" Sasuke cried

"What?! I'm not looking after him!" Sasuke growled, pointing over at Naruto

"_Please_!" Sakura begged, clasping her hands together and using the puppy dog eyes (yet again)

"Grrrr… N--" Sasuke growled but sighed, Sakura would never leave him alone about it for "—Fine… but not for long!"

"Thank you Sasuke!" Sakura beamed and charged off down the road

"Why is she so worried over… you…?" Sasuke looked over at Naruto who was just staring at him innocently

"… God hates me…"

* * *

Ok… a shitty way to end a shitty and overly long and slow-updated chapter… man I suck… **PLEASE R&R**

Love,  
Sweet Tragedies


	3. Chapter 2

OK! Im back! Urgh! It's hard doing one chapter for each fanfic! Grrrr… I need professional help!!

**Disclaimer:** (sprays you with water) I Do. Not. Own. Naruto or the Elfen Lied storyline

* * *

Sasuke tossed and turned under his covers before waking up and grasping his head in pain, Sasuke had woken up with a major headache, the previous day was quite a blur inside his head right now… he couldn't remember what he had done… let alone know his last name. Sasuke groaned and rubbed his temples as the memories of the previous night came flooding back.

**--Flash Back --**

_Sasuke had gone to find one of the many books on diseases and medical issues; he entered a large room and flipped on the light switch. He had left Naruto unattended in the room while he had gone… he could barely speak, so what's the worst that could happen…? Sasuke gulped audibly as the thought of all the problems that could happen if he left Naruto alone.  
Pushing all those thoughts aside, Sasuke began to read of the pages in the book he had fished out; he looked over the "Head" Part of the book to find the disease for Naru-chan has… He was far to busy reading silently to himself to hear the footsteps creeping up on him._

"_Kyuu!!" Naruto laughed as he pounced on Sasuke's back_

"_A-Ah!" was the only thing Sasuke could choke out before he and the diclonius tumbled down the stairs_

_Sasuke's head whacked on the cold, tiled floor that was below the stairs. He groaned in pain as he clutched his head and rubbed the back of it in a soothing, circular motion._

"_Grr…" Sasuke sat up and glared at the unconscious figure, his head had hit the floor while his body was still on the stairs, Sasuke called him the first name that seemed to pop into his head "Dobe…"_

_Sasuke picked him up and placed him on the sofa, a look of pure pain from the fall was his only visible expression, but Sasuke could tell that something much more was behind his mask._

_Sasuke grabbed a blanket and wrapped the cold diclonius in it; he placed a pillow under Naruto's head, Sasuke clutched his head in pain as he left the blonde to sleep, it took a **lot** of aspirin to make the pain subside for the moment.  
He decided the best thing to do would be to sleep; Sasuke ran up the stairs and quickly climbed into his bed and under the covers…_

_The rest of the night was a blur… (Because if it wasn't he would be insomniac (insert dramatic music here))_

**--End Flashback--**

Sasuke held his head tightly as he sluggishly pulled himself from his bed, he entered his bathroom so he could brush his hair, wash his face and at least look slightly decent in the presence of the blonde diclonius. Sasuke sighed and walked down stairs to find the diclonius was already wide awake and staring into deep space, the blonde looked like he had been awake all night.

"Were you up all night, Dobe?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow; the diclonius broke away from his thoughts and stared at the dark-haired boy with cold heartless eyes

_He must've found me… _Naruto's eyes narrowed before he spoke "Good morning to you to… and yes… I was…"

Sasuke was slightly taken back by his tone of voice and the dark look in his eyes "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked coolly

Naruto raised an elegant, blonde eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"Your a lot different from yesterday…" Sasuke sighed; he had to admit… the other personality was a lot better than this

"Why would you care?" Naruto snorted

"Naruto…" Sasuke growled in a warning tone

"Fine, fine…" Naruto held his hands up in defense

Sasuke sighed and beckoned for Naruto to follow him into the kitchen, Naruto silently followed knowing that food awaited his growling stomach.

Sasuke prepared a breakfast of cereal, toast and onigiri (Sorry if I got that wrong…); the diclonius almost drooled over the sweet smell of the cooking toast and onigiri. While the food was being cooked and prepared, Sasuke took the time to get a better look at this… boy…? Sasuke noticed he had a small build; his ribs were clearly visible… obviously from lack of food, in his previous attitude his eyes showed happiness and joy but now they were dark and distant… something beckoned Sasuke to ask questions and force the answers out of him… but a little voice inside his head said "Stop day-dreaming you idiot or you'll burn the toast!!" Sasuke snapped out of his daydream to the smell of slightly burning crumbs. Sasuke pulled the dark toast out of the toaster and threw a glare at the confused blonde. (Did you think his inner-voice would be saying something… more intelligent?)

"You could have told me it was burning!" Sasuke growled

"It was? My fault…" Naruto said sarcastically, Sasuke snorted and threw a piece of toast and bowl of cereal at him

**xXx**

Iruka paced around a small office impatiently while Kakashi was leaning up against the wall casually, A girl with long platinum blonde hair the was tied into a messy ponytail was busy grabbing faxes and other paper that was sent through the large fax machine.

"Anything _yet_?" Iruka asked impatiently

"As of five seconds? _NO_!" Ino yelled at the annoying brunette

"S-sorry…" Iruka sighed into his hand that was covering most of his face in annoyance

Another five minutes went past… that five minutes soon turned into 10… then 30… and soon the day was almost over, Kakashi was soon beginning to give up hope for finding the whereabouts of the diclonius.

"I got it!!" Ino yelled throughout the halls, Iruka and Kakashi came running up to Ino with hope gleaming in their eyes

"What? I just won the junior jumble in the newspaper…" Ino said, slightly confused "Oh… right these!"  
Ino grabbed a bundle of papers and rudely pushed them into Iruka's hands "I found them five minutes ago… big whoop…"

Iruka and Kakashi sighed and sweat dropped at Ino's head density, Iruka quickly scanned through the pages and looked towards Kakashi with a stern look, Kakashi narrowed his eyes towards the paper and scanned over it himself.

"This will be dangerous sir…" Iruka warned

"I know…" Kakashi sighed, "Maybe we should--"

"No!!" Iruka protested before he could finish "what if 'it' wont listen?!"

"We'll have to deal with that when it happens…" Kakashi said in a serious tone

"If you say so…" Iruka sounded nervous and unsure

Kakashi led Iruka out of the room and into another office beside it, He quickly put in a combination for a safe, he rummaged through the many things inside it before fishing out a key. It was a large silver key that had kanji engraved on it that spelt out "self-loving carnage", Iruka gulped audibly as Kakashi handed him the key. Kakashi led him to two large metal doors; he placed his hand on a sensor so the door would open, Iruka placed the key in Kakashi's awaiting hand. Kakashi unlocked another door as he and Iruka entered the room; it was a lot like the one the Naruto was being held captive in… Iruka stopped on Kakashi's signal while he continued to walk through the door, Kakashi stopped at a figure in that was huddled in the corner and in a straight jacket… two horns that were identical to Naruto's were on his head also.

"Get up…" Kakashi ordered, the figure slowly rose to its feet his eyes still closed

"We need your help to capture Naruto…" Kakashi said, the diclonius opened his eyes to reveal glowing red iris's…

"Naruto…?" he repeated and blinked his narrowed red orbs "he escaped…?"

"Yes… we need your help to get him back…" Kakashi sighed as he saw the figure smirk through his over grown red bangs

"I'll help…" he spoke softly… like he had any communication for a long time

"I trust you…" He unlocked the large straight jacket that fell to the ground, to reveal a pale, slender figure

"…Gaara…"

**xXx**

Sasuke could only stare in awe as he watched the diclonius chug down his food like there was no tomorrow…

"Uhh… you act as if you haven't eaten in months…" Sasuke sighed, nibbling on an onigiri

"Well… not this much!" Naruto sighed and swallowed another onigiri whole

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, putting down his onigiri and taking a spoonful of cereal

"Well…" Naruto swallowed his large mouthful of food and continued, "…Where I used to live I--"

A quick flash back of Naruto's past stopped him in the middle of his sentence; Sasuke raised an eyebrow and spoke up  
"What?"

"Uhh… Umm… I didn't get much food…" Naruto quickly covered up

"Oh…" Sasuke sighed and finished his breakfast "Are you done?"

Naruto nodded and Sasuke placed away the dishes into the sink, Naruto looked over at Sasuke who was cleaning, drying and putting the dishes away, Naruto decided to lend a hand "Need any help?" (Of course he has no idea what Sasuke's doing…)

"Sure" Sasuke through him a tea towel which he caught on reflex "You dry, I wash, we put away"

Naruto nodded and followed his instructions by drying off the dishes and placing them to one side so they could put them away together. After they had finished Naruto asked an unexpected question at him "Do you have a family?"

"W-what?" Sasuke stuttered almost dropped the pen he was fiddling with

"Do you?" Naruto repeated

Sasuke sighed and shook his head "No… they were…" Sasuke turned away "They were killed…"

Naruto showed no emotions towards the information "By whom?"

"Uhh… My brother…" Sasuke wasn't sure whether he should be telling this stranger this but he felt like he could truly tell him about without feeling any guilt

Naruto stayed silent, he knew if he said he was sorry… it wouldn't be true because he wasn't sorry… he didn't cause his family's death, but he had caused so many other deaths… the news wasn't as shocking as it would seem. Naruto wanted to comfort Sasuke but wasn't sure how… he closed his eyes and let his body move on its own… fortunately it did… Naruto some how had made his way over to Sasuke and was now snaking his thin arms around Sasuke's slender body and pulling him into a small hug.

"What The--?" Sasuke would have pushed him over by now and chucked him out of his house, but the hug didn't seem out of pity… or forced… it seemed that he was trying to find away to tell him he was sorry about his brother and family… (BINGO!)

"Thanks" Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's head before Naruto pulled back

"No prob--" Naruto's eyes widened as he felt something surge through his body "No… they couldn't have…"

Naruto clutched on to himself, Sasuke blinked before he questioned the blonde "What's wrong? Who?"

"I-I have to go…" Naruto stammered before reaching for the door, but was held back by Sasuke

"Not until you tell me what's going on…" Sasuke growled, Naruto sighed

"Im sorry…" he muttered under his breath

"What--?" Sasuke gasped as a punch landed itself into his gut, Sasuke fell to the floor before passing out

"Like I said… 'Im sorry…'" and with that sentence lingering in the air… he left… to god knows where…

* * *

Ok… if you don't know what's happening to Naruto… he sensed the other diclonius coming for him is all… oh and I wanna know, should I put KakaIru in here?? Im not to good on the coupling but I can squeeze it in here if you like… :3 (hugs Gaara-kun) waaa!! i can totally imagine him as a diclonius!!

Love,  
Sweet Tragedies


	4. Chapter 3

Hello!! Im back and thank You MizuYuuri, who gave me helpful hints on NejiGaa coupling :3 (hugs) thank you!!!!

**Disclaimer: **Well… People who are reading this obviously have realized long ago that… I DON'T NOT OWN Naruto!!

* * *

Naruto slowly walked down the long path, he was following his sense on Gaara… Gaara was on the move and heading towards an abandoned warehouse, Naruto had made no eye contact with the people around him… no matter how much they stared or threw looks of scorn at him.

Naruto knew if he looked at someone the wrong way he was sure he couldn't contain himself and have to slaughter them, then and there.  
Throwing all those thoughts aside he kept walking down the many streets, He knew Gaara was already there… it was just a matter of time before he too would show up and make the abandoned warehouse a soon-to-be death field…

"He's coming closer…" Gaara muttered to himself, a dark aura was building around Gaara as a sinister smirk played across his lips

Gaara was leaning casually up against the wall outside of the abandoned warehouse, Kakashi had given him clothes which consisted of a with shirt and long jeans, Gaara had been in the institution for a long time… ever since he was nine to be exact… They had captured him after he had massacred his village from his bottled up emotions…

"Where is he…?" Gaara had lost his sense on the other diclonius

"Why… Im Right here…" Naruto mumbled from behind the redheaded diclonius

"Whoa!!" Gaara jumped back and hissed at Naruto "How did you do that?!"

"You were distracted when you were talking to yourself…" Naruto sighed

"Hn" Gaara looked away, he had completely forgotten the fact that they were about to duel

Silence engulfed the two diclonius; Naruto had a stern look on his face as he stared Gaara down. Gaara looked down at his feet, not even thinking about uttering a word to the diclonius in front of him. Naruto took a deep breath, grabbing Gaara's attention.

"It's been a long time…" Naruto glared at Gaara "…brother…"

Gaara let out a mocking laughter "Its good that you can still call me that…"

"… You tried to kill me…" Naruto hissed

--Flash Back --

"Nii-san…" a young blonde haired diclonius walked up to his slightly older brother, Gaara turned around and sighed 

"_They hurt you again…?" Gaara said, rubbing away the specks of blood from his cheeks_

"_Yeah…" Naruto winced as Gaara rubbed an open wound_

"_Sorry…" Gaara spoke in a soothing tone; Gaara placed a Band-Aid over the wound and sighed, "Tell me Naruto…"_

"_Hm?" Naruto mumbled, holding himself in an attempt to keep warm_

"_Do you ever wish for revenge…?" Gaara asked in a smooth voice_

"_Well… I guess…" Naruto mumbled again, biting his lip "But I could never--"_

"_We will get revenge…" Gaara muttered under his breath_

"_No… I-I cant…" Naruto declined "If you… hurt them… I wont forgive you…"_

"_I wont… you're my brother and I can't afford to be unforgiven by you…I would die…" Gaara admitted to his sibling_

"_Thank you…" Naruto snuggled closer to his brother and fell asleep_

_**xXx**_

_Naruto's eyes twitched open as he heard the sounds of screaming, Naruto bolted up; throwing the warm blankets that surrounded his small figure to the side and jumping to his feet, Naruto noticed that Gaara was no where to be seen… he feared that worst… Naruto quickly threw on some clothes and headed out the door of his 2-bedroom apartment._

"_Nii-san?!" Naruto called out walking through the cold streets, the petrified screams got louder as he got closer, he wore a black beanie over his head to hide his horns…_

"_Nii-san?!" he called out even louder, he saw people covered in blood running towards and past him in fright, he pulled his hat down to make sure his horns were out of view_

"_Run for your life!!" A man screamed as he frantically tried to scamper away_

"_Nii-san…" Naruto mumbled as he walked closer to where the action was being held_

"_Nii-san?!" Naruto cried out as he frantically tried to search for his brother and avoiding the flocks of people_

"_Little boy!" A tall woman with long brunette hair a pale skin came running up to the boy "Its dangerous" She placed her hands onto the shoulders "You need to get--"_

_Before the women could finish, her head fell from her shoulders to splatter on the ground, blood spewed of Naruto's skin and clothing, his eyes were wide from shock and fear_

"_N-Nii-san…?" Naruto stuttered out_

"_No **human**… will ever touch my brother…" Gaara cackled out_

"_Y-you promised…" Naruto stuttered again_

"_So…? You didn't make the promise to… me…" Gaara's voice was dark and turned into a whisper_

_Naruto's expression darkened "Your not Nii-san… are you?"_

"_Of course I am, now… Come to your brother…" Gaara held out his arms in a loving gesture, Naruto slammed his foot backwards and shook his head_

"_No…" Naruto looked up at Gaara with an icy cold glare_

"_What?" Gaara growled, "If you won't come… I'll label you as one of 'them' and I'll have to kill you too…"_

"_Your not my brother!!" Naruto yelled as his hat fell to the ground revealing his horns, fortunately most of the people had ran or been murdered to see them, Gaara sensed he had found his vectors and was about to use them_

"_Hn… Go on… kill me…" Gaara limply raised his arms with a noticeable smirk printed on his face_

"_No… im not like you…" Naruto retracted his vectors and walked closer to Gaara_

"_Wha--" Gaara gasped as his younger sibling landed a hard punch into his stomach, the red-headed nine-year old collapsed to his knees_

"_You won't be able to use your vectors, if you're in pain…" Naruto mumbled_

"_Hn" Gaara spat out_

"_This will give them enough time too capture you…" Naruto spoke boldly for an eight-year old_

"_Them?" Gaara repeated_

"_Yes--" Naruto quickly dove behind a wall as a tall man with silver hair approached the cowering figure (Kakashi!!)_

"_So we've finally found you…" Kakashi growled at the diclonius_

"_Hn…" Gaara tried to act strong but fear was clearly visible in his words; his hands were trembling with fear too_

"_There was someone else here sir…" a man with longish brunette hair picked up the black beanie (Iruka!!)_

"_Who else was here?!" Kakashi said sternly, holding the boy by the collar of his shirt_

"_A-a-another d-diclonius…" Naruto had never seen Gaara so frightened; he acted like death was staring him right in the face_

"_I see…" Kakashi dragged the boy away as Iruka followed_

_Naruto sighed audibly but not loud enough for the men to hear, he looked up at moon that was slowly disappearing behind the dark clouds… Naruto narrowed his eyes as he thought of his brother's words…_

'_If you won't come… I'll label you as one of 'them' and I'll have to kill you too…' The words of his brother's betrayal ran through his mind over and over again… the one he most trusted and respected had turned on him…_

"_I will never forgive you…" Naruto growled under his breath, rubbing away the human's dry blood from his cheeks _

"_Never…"_

-- End of Flash back --

"Your stronger…" Naruto muttered under his breath "I understand you've come to try and get me back?"

"Hn, this is for my enjoyment… not for them…" Gaara hissed, Naruto let a smirk play across his lips

"What ever you say…" Naruto's smirk turned into a thin line "You maybe older… but it doesn't mean you're stronger…"

"Is that a bet, little brother?" Gaara said, taking a step forward

"Could be… I just don't want to _kill _you…" Naruto replied in a murderous tone

"You wish…" Gaara's vectors threw a dumbfounded Naruto into the warehouse, his back coming into contact with the hard wooden floor

"Lucky shot…" Naruto hissed in pain as he tried to stand back up

Gaara ran forward and punched Naruto in the stomach before elbowing him in the back of the neck, Naruto gasped and threw his legs around in an attempt to knock Gaara off his feet, which it successfully did. Gaara fell on to his back but quickly jumped back up and pushed himself away from Naruto with his vectors; Naruto pushed Gaara into the wall behind him with the use of his strong vectors and began to choke him.

"See… I _am_ stronger…" Naruto mocked before dropping Gaara from a massive height and on to the floor with a loud clunk

"Hn, Maybe… but this fights not over…" Gaara winced as he picked himself up off the floor (with the help of the wall that is)

**xXx**

_**Clunk!**_

A young man with long brown hair perked up at the sound "What was that…?" His voice was emotionless

His white eyes scanned the area; the only visible movement was inside the old, abandoned warehouse, he noticed something running around until a scream was heard from inside the warehouse. Neji decided to take a look incase it was something dangerous or important, He slowly walked over in time to see Gaara plow into the side of warehouse and cough up blood, Neji was scared to say the least. Gaara quickly stood back up and threw Naruto across the room with his vectors, As soon as Naruto hit the ground he was being held up again… his feet dangled in the air as Gaara continued to choke his younger sibling

"What the--" Neji stopped dead in his sentence as Gaara turned around and gave his a cold stare

"Who are you?!" Gaara sneered throwing Naruto from side to side as he still continued to choke him

"Im Neji…" He mumbled, not knowing how dangerous the boy was

"Neji, huh?" Gaara turned back to watch Naruto scream in pain as Gaara's vectors tightened its grip around his neck "Your a human, right?"

"Well… Yeah" Neji said trying not to sound sarcastic

"Then you might wanna get out of here…" Gaara let a cruel laughter before he threw Naruto to the ground "that is… unless you want to end up like him--"

Naruto was now choking Gaara, Neji's eyes widened in shock he had never seen such brutal behavior from to young men… he still hadn't realized that they had horns petruding from their heads.

"Don't step any closer…" Naruto warned and threw Gaara off to a side "You will regret it…"

"Hn" Gaara coughed out before throwing a punch the was aimed at Neji

Neji couldn't see the vector coming towards him until it nailed him right in the side of his left cheek, causing him to fly across the warehouse and bash into the far away wall and loose consciousness, Gaara laughed evilly before turning back to Naruto who was trying to stare him down.

"… This is our fight…" Naruto spoke with an expressionless tone

"So?" Gaara laughed before walking over to Naruto

"… No one else should be involved…" Naruto growled

Gaara gripped Naruto's chin and looked into his dark blue eyes "Hn… now your just going soft…"

Naruto punched his in the side of the face leaving a small purple bruise; Gaara wiped away the slowly leaking blood from his lip and smirked  
"I should've expected this…"

Gaara's smirk faltered and his face turned serious "…pathetic…"  
Gaara slapped Naruto across the face, digging his nails into his cheek in the process

"We weren't meant to have… _friends_…" Gaara hissed, kicking Naruto over

"I don't have any!! Were freaks… do you think people would want to be friends with _freaks_?" Naruto growled

"No… and that's exactly why…" Gaara extended his hand out to Naruto "…you should come… _home_…"

Naruto reached for Gaara's hand but slapped it away "Fuck off…"

"Hn…" Gaara snorted

"I'll kill you bitch!!" Naruto yelled and rose to his feet

His vectors flew at Gaara throwing him across the room and into the wall, beside Neji, Gaara was being brutally beaten up by his younger sibling, Gaara took a quick glance at Naruto too see his eyes were no longer blue but a dark red. Naruto continued to punch Gaara until he began to feel tired and worn-out. Gaara took this opportunity to stop Naruto from killing him, when Naruto got into his evil form (red eyes) all his senses usually got blacked out by his thoughts of revenge and murder, Gaara punched him with his longest vector and sent Naruto flying into the side of the warehouse.

"Grr…" Naruto growled under his breath and began to charge at Gaara

Gaara quickly defended himself from Naruto and aimed a punch to the back of Naruto's head, as soon as Naruto turned around to punch Gaara he was smashed in the side in the side of his head and sent flying across the room and into a wall.

"Ow…" Naruto whimpered holding his sore horns, tears welded up in his soft blue eyes and spilled down his cheeks

"What the--" Gaara choked out seeing his brother in tears "What's… happening?"

Naruto looked over at his murderous brother and whimpered backing deeper into the crater in the wall he had created; he looked over at Neji and cried through clenched teeth.

Gaara could only snicker "So… That's how it is… you've lost your memory little bro?"

Naruto looked over at Gaara and growled, a clash of thunder made him jump out of the hole in the wall and on to his knees. Gaara walked over to the wilted figure and crouched down beside him "It would be a waste of my time to kill you now…"

Naruto pushed himself away from Gaara and closed his eyes, trying to drown out the sound of his so-called brother's voice  
"So… run… run far away… or I'll catch you and--"

Gaara's sentence was cut short as he was whacked on the chin, making him fall backwards. Naruto was towering over him with tears in his eyes and his face was torn between anger and sorrow. Rain began pounding down on the roof of the warehouse, the streetlights flickered on and off as Naruto and Gaara just continued to stare at each other.

Naruto rubbed his bare arms in an attempt to keep warm, the image of Sasuke's face ran through his mind, Naruto began crying loudly into his hands, he quickly turned on his heel and ran into the heavy rain… leaving Gaara alone in the dark warehouse.

Gaara was still slightly confused with the whole situation

"I guess I better go--" Gaara looked over at Neji and approached the unconscious figure

Gaara smirked "He's cute for a human… Oh well…"

Gaara began to walk away but stopped and took a glance at Neji, Gaara sighed in frustration and walked over to Neji again. He grabbed Neji's limp wrist and picked him up and threw him on to his back, Gaara began to walk towards the door of the warehouse.

"Your lucky your cute, Neji…"

**xXx**

Sasuke was sitting at a table impatiently waiting for the return of his horned friend, its not like he cared for the dobe… he just… worried… yes… lets go with that… (Sigh) Sasuke began tapping his nail against the table's surface waiting for the diclonius to return. Sasuke abruptly stood up to check the front door for any signs of the blonde-haired diclonius, Sasuke opened the door to reveal a soaking and shivering blonde, bruises were clearly marked all over his tanned skin and scratches and small wounds were over his legs and his back.

"Jeez… what happened to you?" Sasuke sighed pulling Naruto inside and closing the door "wait here, I'll get you a towel…"

Sasuke felt two hands clamp around his wrist making him stop, Naruto spoke up in a whisper "No… Don't…"

"What? I'll be back…" Sasuke said calmly, trying to free his wrist from the iron grip

"Don't… leave me alone… please…" Naruto began crying, "Don't… go!"

Naruto ran into Sasuke's chest and began sobbing into it; Sasuke's shirt was now being soaked from Naruto's tears and damp body, Sasuke stroked his hair in a soothing manner, Naruto looked up at him with pleading eyes… Sasuke just gave him the most genuine smile he could muster up. Naruto buried his head into his chest and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's slender body.

"Come on, you can come with me…" Sasuke said, pulling Naruto into his room "I guess I forgot that you don't have a shirt…"

"Mmm…" Naruto mumbled

"Here" Sasuke threw him a shirt which Naruto caught on reflex

"Eh?" The first Naruto seemed to have returned and was as confused as ever

"Put. It. On." Sasuke spoke in small understandable sentences for Naruto; Naruto nodded and began pulling the top over his head

"Here, let me help--" Sasuke paused as he watched the light glisten off Naruto's slippery tanned skin

Sasuke immediately jumped up and ran for the bathroom; Naruto had finished pulling on the t-shirt and immediately began searching around for Sasuke. Naruto called out his name continuously as he ran around the house looking for him, Sasuke walked out from the bathroom as his face dripped with cold water.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto pounced on his and tackled him to the floor

"Ouch! Get off!" Sasuke growled, Naruto sheepishly got off Sasuke and took a step backwards "I didn't mean to yell…"

Naruto nodded and jumped into Sasuke's unready arms, Sasuke juggled the new found weight until he was comfortable. Naruto winced as Sasuke accidentally pressed down on a bruise, Sasuke lifted his shirt to find out the problem and many large purple and black bruises marked his tanned stomach, legs and arms… Sasuke mentally kicked himself for not noticing them earlier.

"Let's fix your wounds…" Sasuke sighed; Now that Sakura wasn't here… it could be a little harder

* * *

Ok, Don't tell me… I know its crap and a piece of junk but... Hey! At least I tried… right?? Ok maybe not… but I hope you enjoyed it… oh yeah... should i make an OC?? its gonna be a girl if i do the OC but i'd like your opinions though... any who...

Love,  
Sweet Tragedies


	5. Chapter 4

Come one, come all! Too the Crappiest Fanfic in the world!! See the idiot girl a.k.a owner of this here fanfiction!!! Some say she went mad after the first fanfiction she made… me? I say she's just plain crazy…

**Disclaimer:** (Laughing like crazy) Haha… you… actually thought I owned the Elfen lied storyline… _AND_ Naruto?! HAHAHA no... of course I don't

* * *

Morning light peered through the hastily closed curtains; Neji's sleeping figure lay on the bed closest to the window, the light soon made its way over Neji's body and into his eyes, awakening the sore Hyuuga. Neji's eyes fluttered open, only to be scrunched shut in pain. Neji clutched his sore head in his hands; he felt bandages that had been wrapped around his head in an attempt to prevent further injury. Neji was now try to figure out the only question he couldn't figure out…

_How the hell did I get here?!_

The door squeaked open and closed as a nurse entered the room, she was startled by his presence but her shock died down at the questioning look Neji was giving her.

"Good to see your awake Neji-kun!" She giggled, placing a tray of food next to him

"Yeah…" Neji replied in a daze, still feeling the bandages and looking over his wounds

"Are you feeling any better?" She asked, pulling out a fresh pillow, fluffing it up and replacing it with the other one behind Neji

"I guess… But how did I get here?" Neji asked, scanning his surroundings

"Oh! You don't remember?" She curiously asked, tilting her head to the side

Neji thought _really, really_ hard over this whole thing, trying to remember

"No." He stated, as the nurse sat down in a vacant chair beside him

"Well a boy came in carrying you on his back, you seemed unconscious… he wouldn't tell us what happened nor would he tell us his name…" The nurse sighed, subconsciously twirling her raven hair

"Ok, Thank you" Neji sighed, the nurse gave a nod and left the room

"A Boy…?" Neji narrowed his eyes in thought

A quick flash of remembrance clicked into Neji's mind, "Green… Eyes…?"

Neji shook his head in disbelief " No, No… Maybe I remember seeing someone earlier… with green eyes…"

Neji took the chopsticks placed beside him and nibbled on some rice, he continued trying to pry his mind of the thoughts it wouldn't allow him to remember. He thought over and over again, trying to remember his previous actions of yesterday, but he couldn't recall anything else…

He sighed and lay his head back down on to the pillow, "I guess I should be grateful to the person who brought me here…"

Neji closed his eyes and began to drift into a light sleep, only to have another memory flashed through his sore mind. Neji bolted up into a sitting position and yet again he clutched his head tightly from the pain.

"H-horns…?" Neji mumbled, he was getting scared

"Pardon?" Neji had been too busy to realize the nurse had returned

"N-nothing…" He cursed to himself for letting a stutter slip out in front of someone

"Oh ok… I just came to collect your food tray…" She glanced over to find it hardly eaten "Oh… your not finished…"

"No. Take it, im not that hungry…" Neji sighed and laid his head back on to the pillow

"Ok" She grabbed the tray and left once again, Neji growled she was starting to get on his nerves, always popping out of no where at the worst times… ok maybe she only did it twice… but still! (Neji has short patience…)

Neji jumped forwards as he felt himself get another reminder of the other day, Neji threw off the blankets and ran through the many halls of the hospital.

"N-Neji-kun! Your Injuries--" The ravenette tried to stop the boy from running, but didn't succeed

"Im fine!" Neji growled, leaving the hospital and running off in a different direction

**xXx**

Naruto sat eagerly beside Sasuke's bed; he had been up since 4:00am for Sasuke to wake up and the current time now being 7:21am, ever since Sasuke had fixed Naruto's wounds he had been asleep. Naruto wasn't even sure if he was blinking as he continued to watch over Sasuke's sleeping figure, Sasuke gave out a long grunt in his sleep as he turned over, his onyx eyes meeting with crystal blue orbs. Sasuke gave a sleepy smirk and turned over.

"Go to sleep…" Sasuke gurgled into his pillow

"But Sasuke…!" Naruto mumbled, climbing on to Sasuke's back with the clock in one hand "Its… time!"

Sasuke blinked his eyes a couple of times as he tried to focus at the numbers on the clock "7… 25…?"

Sasuke sat straight up, pushing Naruto to a side and grasping the clock "7:25?!?!"

Sasuke leapt out of his bed and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Naruto crawled over to the door and listened carefully as he pressed his ear upside the door, the sound of the shower being turned on was all he could hear… Naruto sighed and jumped up as he ran downstairs.

Sasuke quickly entered and left the shower, he quickly pulled on his school uniform and began brushing his teeth. He finished brushing them in record time as he began to fix his hair (even Sasuke is not perfect people… even he, himself gets bed-hair)

"Shit! Im la--" He glanced over at Naruto who was incredibly puzzled "Crap I Forgot about the dobe!!"

Sasuke quickly raced up to his room, pulling Naruto with him. Sasuke pulled out a spare uniform throwing it at Naruto, Naruto stared at the clothes in confusion, and he turned his gaze back to Sasuke who was now tapping his foot impatiently and staring at his wristwatch "Sasuke?"

"What?!" Sasuke spat out in fury, he had never been late and he couldn't imagine the awkwardness of being late because of some stranger…

Naruto was slightly taken back by his tone of voice but continued "Um… well… what is this…?"

Sasuke growled at him "It's a _goddamn_ uniform, put it on _now!_" Naruto hesitantly nodded, throwing off his other clothes and replacing them with the uniform.

"Perfect! Lets go!" Sasuke didn't realize it then but he had grabbed Naruto's hand and was now running down the streets, hand in hand with the blonde diclonius

Sasuke heard the school bell in the distance, mentally cursing himself… he picked his pace and bolted down the street almost forgetting that he was also dragging along the young blonde man. Sasuke panted as he rapidly searched for the entry to the school grounds, Naruto almost fell over his feet several times Sasuke had stopped and started running over and over again… too be honest it was getting rather annoying.

Sasuke stopped suddenly yet again "Ok what first…" Sasuke took a while to think over his classes "English!"

Sasuke was about to bolt off again when Naruto tugged on his shirt "Huh?"

"Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled in the most innocent voice possible and was he blushing?

"What?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the horned boy

"Hands…" Naruto pointed downwards to their entwined fingers, Sasuke pulled his hand away and gave it a small rub

"Yeah, well… lets just go…" Sasuke began trudging down the halls to his English class; luckily his English teacher was _NEVER_ on time so he actually had a chance to get to class before she showed up

Sasuke sighed and entered the chattering class, with Naruto clutching to his side as if he were his only lifesaver. Most people stopped their talking or what ever they were doing in their spare time while waiting for their teacher to stare at the two boys, mostly at Naruto, girls began to swoon over the blonde haired boy and guys began to label Sasuke as a 'big softie'. Sasuke gave them an infamous Uchiha glare, some turned away and continued with their conversations while most continued to gawk at the two.

"Who'd thought the Uchiha would be gay?" A random student howled out, and in a flash was up against the wall trying to breathe

"What was that…?" The dark-haired boy spat out at the terrified brunette

"N-nothing! It was nothing!" The scared boy stammered

"Ok! That's enough of that!" a loud voice boomed, everyone's attention switched from the two boys to the teacher up the front "Break it up you too! Don't make me come over there!"

"Hn" Sasuke let the boy drop to the floor with a loud clunk, the brunette scrambled to his feet and dashed over to his seat

Sasuke slumped down into a chair as Naruto sat beside him, Sasuke's mind suddenly began to wander off… he began to think about things like: Who am I? Why am I here? And did I change my underwear this morning?

"Mr. Uchiha…" The teacher spoke in a warning tone, Sasuke lazily turned his head to the side to see furious green eyes glaring at him

"Y-yes…?" Sasuke tried to shake off the scared feeling he got from the teacher… but it was easier said than done…

"Urgh… at _least_ take some notes!!! Why don't you copy umm… what was your name?" The teacher's booming voice quieted as she spoke to Naruto

"Naruto…" Naruto mumbled almost inaudibly, he wouldn't make eye contact with the teacher…

The teacher grinned at the boy but turned into a glare as she faced back towards the Uchiha, "Ok copy off Naruto-kun…"

_Hn, Old Hag…_ Sasuke mentally cursed at her

The teacher stopped and turned her head slightly to give a strange look at Sasuke "I heard that…"

Sasuke almost shit himself, Was she physic? Or just creepy…? Sasuke decided that choice 2 was the better decision

"Ok, Now turn your books to page 153… and answer the questions…" The teacher lazily sat on her desk as she gave out her orders; everyone began their work… with an exception of Sasuke…

Sasuke continued to stare blankly at his book, Naruto watched over Sasuke hesitantly. Sasuke sighed and leaned on his elbow with his chin resting on his palm, he began to randomly flip through the pages until he reached page 153; Sasuke looked beside him as a small tug pulled against his shirt, Naruto slowly pushed his book towards Sasuke and under his hand. He looked down to find all the 20 questions finished and seemed to be all correct; Sasuke turned his gaze back towards Naruto, who just sat there smiling sweetly at him, Sasuke returned his smile hesitantly and quickly copied down the many answers.

"Hmm…" The teacher breathed out as she looked over Sasuke's answers "Very good!"

She gave a large grin to the boy who just gave her a mild smirk in return, Naruto hid behind Sasuke… anyone who wasn't afraid of the Uchiha's wrath would have plainly described them as ADORABLE!!

Sasuke slowly exited the room with Naruto still clutching on to his back, once they had left the room and closed the door, Naruto grabbed the Uchiha's shoulders and jumped on his back, people walking by decided to ignore the whole situation with the two boys… Sasuke's expression… wasn't really a good one… it was kind of like he was saying: 'say one, just _one_ word and I will set you on fire and feed you to the demons in my lair' … that being an understatement…

Sasuke tried to wiggle out of Naruto's iron grasp around his neck, "Get off…"

"Naaaaah" was Naruto's muffled reply into Sasuke's back

Sasuke growled but let it slide, gripping on to Naruto's thighs, he let himself give Naruto a piggyback. Once again the people who could see the two wouldn't dare to step out of line… Except his fangirls…

"Sasuke-Kun!!!!" Each syllable of his name was now echoing down the halls

"Sasuke-ku--" The strawberry-locked girl stopped her squeals as she saw Sasuke's onyx eyes staring her down

"Good morning!!" She waved animatedly at Sasuke, Sasuke snorted and gave her a small nod "Oh? He's still here…"

Her voice was slightly disappointed but relieved that the young man was ok, "So… Sasuke-kun… would you like too have lunch with me later…?" her voice was soft and innocent as she twirled her baby pink curls.

"_No_." Sasuke stated in a deadly tone, Naruto repeated Sasuke's statement in an utterly adorable tone… Sasuke's lips repressed the urge to quirk into a smile

Sakura also resisted the urge to punch the young diclonius, "Oh? And why would that be?" She replied as her teeth grinded against each other

Sasuke let an unintelligent 'Uhh' roll off his tongue "You see… Naruto here… is… sick! Yeah! That's it… sick…"

Sakura raised an elegant pink eyebrow, she didn't buy it… "Oh… really…?"

"Hn" Sasuke continued to walk in the other direction, only to be followed by Sakura "Yes?"

"Well… If… _Naru-kun_…" She let his name evilly roll off her tongue, venom covering he words "… if he _really is_ sick… maybe I should take a look at him…?"

"No… im sure the nurse would be more than happy to check him…" Sasuke growled, she was starting to become a nuisance…

"But _I_ would _also_ be more than happy to…" She let her emotions over run her, a devilish smirk played upon her lips

"Sakura…" Sasuke hissed in a warning tone, He had placed Naruto down and he was now absent-mindedly trying to understand the situation

Sakura was blinded by her own emotions to hear the warning tone Sasuke was addressing her in "Yes…?" her tone strangely happy

"_Get Lost_" He barked at her, causing her to take a step backwards

"W-w-what…?" She cringed under the death glare she was receiving

"You heard me _bitch_, I said _get lost_! Or maybe you'll understand this term better _fuck off and leave me the hell alone_" Sasuke snapped at her

Sakura's shocked and on the verge of crying expression had now been replace with a sickly-sweet smile crossing her expression "Oh ok! Sorry to disturb you… Sasuke-kun… Naruto…"

She turned on her heal and left, the sick smile still plastered on her face. As soon as she was sure no one would find her, she broke down into tears and began bawling into her hands.

"Mark my words, Naruto… you will pay for trying to take Sasuke-kun from me…"

**xXx**

Neji panted as he arrived at his destination, the abandoned warehouse. He brushed a few long bangs out of his view, he slowly entered the dark room, large indents were imprinted on the walls and floors… even blood stains were everywhere. Neji's feet clunked against the hard-wooden floor making the whole warehouse echo.

Neji turned and walked through many rooms in the warehouse, he could feel the presence of another but every time he felt himself get closer… it seemed to move. Neji picked up his pace, his eyes scanning over anything and everything inside the rooms, Neji halted to a stop as his eyes caught movement in the next room. He cautiously walked over to it before the figure turned around.

"Green eyes…" Neji mumbled, many pictures of the previous day went through his mind

"Hn…" The figures eyes closed but reopened as they stood up, taking a good long look at Neji "I had a feeling you'd be here…"

* * *

DUN… DUN… DUN!!!!!! Heehee XD imma crazy little monkey, ne??? oh well, SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT!!! IM TERRIBLE AT THIS!!!!! AND THIS CHAPPIE ISN'T INTERESTING!!! IM SORRY!!!!

Love,  
Sweet Tragedies


	6. Chapter 5

Wooooo im seriously a hobo!!! I should really get off mah fat ass and write this story… maybe next year…

**Disclaimer:** if I know then you must know that I don't own Naruto or the Elfen lied story line

* * *

Sasuke watched as Sakura disappeared behind the many walls she had turned around, Sasuke frowned; something about her smile didn't seem sincere… Sasuke shrugged and slightly sighed to himself as Naruto quietly fiddled with his fingers. Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes and slowly tore his eye's away from him in sadness…

Sasuke began to walk away with Naruto not to far behind him. Sasuke and Naruto had completely ignored the nurse's office; due to the fact Naruto wasn't really ill. Naruto was slowly walking behind Sasuke as the both trudged down the hall, he would steal quick glances from Sasuke and then turn his gaze directly back to his feet and the floor. Sasuke stopped and looked back at Naruto, Naruto's gaze was still casting downwards; he bumped into Sasuke, not knowing he had stopped.

"G-gomen…" he muttered out, turning his head to the side so his eyes wouldn't meet Sasuke's

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked carefully, worry tingeing his words… Naruto didn't notice it

Naruto gave a soft nod; Sasuke shrugged and continued to walk slowly. Sasuke looked back a few times to only find Naruto staring at him, Sasuke shrugged it off and turned his head back. Naruto absent-mindedly chewed his bottom lip in thought; his bangs fell over his eyes as he lowered his head down, Naruto quickened his pace and caught up to Sasuke.

"Sa'ke?" Naruto lightly tugged on Sasuke's shirt making him turn around

"Hm?" Sasuke breathed out as he raised an eyebrow

"Well… why… did you yell at that girl…? Did she make you… mad…?" Naruto mumbled out quietly

"Yeah… she did…" Sasuke breathed out once again

"Oh, was it because of me…?" Naruto didn't understand everything, but he heard himself being mentioned a few times

A long silence lingered between the two; Sasuke took a deep breath and finally answered "…no…"

"Oh… ok…" Naruto let go of Sasuke's shirt and stared down at his feet

Sasuke sighed and patted his shoulder "don't worry… it wasn't your fault…"

"S-sure…" Naruto stammered, Sasuke gave a short nod in acceptance "umm… Sasuke…?"

"Mmm?" Sasuke replied, only half-listening to the diclonius

"Well… I--" Naruto stopped mid-sentence

Sasuke raised his eyebrows and waved a hand in front of Naruto's face "Oi… what's with you dobe?"

Naruto's mouth was still open as he mumbled out incoherent words; Sasuke just took a step forward. "Maybe you do need to go home…"

Sasuke reached out to grab a hold of Naruto's arm, to his surprise the blonde diclonius jumped backwards. Naruto crouched down on to the floor and pulled himself into a self-hug and rubbed his hands up and down his arms in fear as he began to tremble on the ground.

"No… not again…"

**xXx**

**(Time Skip/Scene change)**

"What do you mean by that?" Neji spat out and took a miscounted step backwards

"Hmm…? Isn't it obvious, Neji-kun…?" Gaara spoke in a seductive tone, rubbing his horns and brushing his red hair back

"No…" Neji growled taking another step backwards

"Don't be stupid human… of course you understand… you knew I was here… and I knew you were coming…" Gaara purred and began to walk forward

Neji growled and hissed as his back came into contact with the hard wooden wall behind him, Gaara still continued to walk forward. Neji took deep breaths and blinked slowly as every memory from yesterday came flooding back, Gaara stopped and raised an eyebrow as he watched Neji space out. "What's wrong…?" Gaara asked curiously, taking a good look at his face

"You… and him…you…" Neji's words were small and confusing as his words tried to form into sentences, Gaara let out a small snicker

"Oh? You remember now…?" Gaara cackled out, placing his hands on his shoulders

"Get off me _freak_!" Neji sneered, trying to wriggle out of the diclonius' grasp

"Aww… im hurt… is that any way to talk to your… _savior_?" Gaara purred into his ear

Neji tensed as his hot breath ran across his skin, "Stop it…" Neji hissed and slapped his hands away

"Don't try to fight a battle…" he licked Neji's face as he purred those words into his ear "… you can't possibly win…"

Neji's fist swung round and punched the diclonius in the cheek, Gaara groaned and held his sore and now bruised cheek. He licked the inside of his mouth as the taste of blood filled it and leaked down from his mouth, he wiped the slowly dripping blood and snickered. Neji took a few steps backwards before he began to run. Gaara growled and followed the human with his vectors ready to attack, Neji panted as he turned around another corner trying to loose the diclonius the was hot on his trail. Neji swallowed deeply and hid under an old desk that was left behind when they had cleared out the warehouse, Gaara began to hum a beautiful melody as he continued to follow his sense on the boy.

Neji shuddered as he heard the melody get louder and louder and the loud clunks of his shoes were getting louder also, the melody got quieter as the foot steps stopped near the room's door Neji had ran into. Neji inwardly gulped as he heard the footsteps enter the room and stop in the dead center of the room…

"I know you're in here Neji-kun…" Gaara said slyly, his eyes scanning the room… although he already knew where he was "Come out now before you get _hurt_…"

His last word that had left his lips seemed eerily harsh to Neji

"Fine…" Neji growled and dusted himself off as he crawled out from underneath the desk

"That's good…" Gaara smiled at Neji, a smile that would only be described as… 'Scary beyond all reason'

"That melody…" Neji began; grabbing the redhead's attention "…was… nice…" Neji couldn't bring himself to say the word '_beautiful_'

"My… mother used to sing it too me… and my brother before--" Gaara stopped himself before he said anything further "Never mind…"

"I understand…" Neji mumbled, Gaara threw him a dirty look

"_No you don't_!" Gaara yelled and threw Neji up against the wall

Gaara punched Neji in the nose and started to strangle him with his bare hands "_you're freakin' crazy_!" Neji squeaked out

Gaara's eyes flashed a deeper red, as his pressure on Neji's neck increased dramatically. Neji hissed in pain as Gaara bit down on his exposed shoulder, he was close to crying from the pain… but he wouldn't let himself show weakness around the evil redhead. Neji scrunched his eyes closed to stop the tears from leaking through as Gaara's teeth only dug deeper into his flesh, one lone tear escaped… traveling down his cheek until it slid off his chin and splashed quietly on to the floor.

Gaara was slightly taken back by the noise, even though to a normal person's ears the sound was quiet inaudible… but to Gaara, it sounded like it was right next to his ear. Gaara released his death hold on the human, letting him fall to the ground and take in sharp breaths of air.

_I really… **really**… thought I learnt how to control this… _Gaara looked down at his hands in shame "I-im sorry…"

"Sorry…? _SORRY_?!" Neji screeched making Gaara cringed at the excessive noise "After you tried to _kill me_, you think all will be forgotten with a mere apology?!"

Gaara stayed silent, so need decided to continue, " Why did you do it?!"

Once again Gaara was still silent "huh?!" Neji blurted out in rage

Gaara pulled Neji forward and crushed his lips on to his own; Neji was to shocked to move. Neji just stood there like an idiot as Gaara kept their lips pressed against each other.

"What--" Gaara took this opportunity to shove his tongue down his throat.

Neji opened his mouth to speak only to have Gaara prob his mouth with his tongue, running his tongue along his teeth and tasting the whole of Neji's mouth. Neji's tongue retreated to the back of his throat to stay away from the intruders tongue.

Gaara pushed Neji back into the wall, their bodies pressed up against each other as Gaara leaned in towards Neji's ear " I don't need to explain _anything_ to a mere _human_, you may be cute and all but I will not be persuaded by that when it comes to killing you or not" Gaara whispered harshly into his ear

Neji gulped and nodded as Gaara stepped away "Now… if you'll excuse me, I need to find a _certain someone_…"

Neji nodded as he realized whom he was talking about, Gaara began to leave the flushed Hyuuga. He stopped before he left the room, turning his head to find the young man's white eyes watching him intensely.

"Oh and… Neji-kun?" Gaara said swiftly

"Mh?" he muttered, still staring at him

"My name is Gaara…" With that he left in search of his brother

**xXx**

Naruto's crumpled figure lay still on the floor, he was no subconsciously biting his nails until he reached his skin after biting his nails until they were all misshapen and bleeding. (A.N: OK… he has long nails… ok??)

"Naruto… I really think we should go home…" Sasuke tried to coax the boy

"No… he's coming for me…" Naruto went silent

Sasuke watched in awe as his eyes turned from a beautiful sapphire to a hellish red, Naruto continued "_Again_…"

Sasuke noticed the change of his tone of voice, but didn't question it. "Naruto…"

Sasuke leaned forward and helped the blonde up; his trembling had stopped when his voice had changed. Naruto snatched his arm back and muttered an 'I don't need your help' before sending a glare the Uchiha's way.

Sasuke rose his eyebrows at the glaring blonde "What's with you? One minute your sweet and innocent and the next it's like… you wish everyone in the world would drop dead"

Naruto's glare only intensified, any normal person would have peed their pants right on the spot and ran away screaming for their mommies… unfortunately… _this_ Uchiha wasn't one of those people, he would laugh in the face of death… ok maybe not that far but… yeah you understand.

"Hn, that won't work on me…" Sasuke smirked

"Oh? Then I'll just have to do this!" Naruto swung his fist around and punched the dark-haired boy in the side of his face, making him loose consciousness

Naruto looked down at the unconscious figure on the floor, he sighed and sat on his knees on the floor. His face was only hovering inches above the Uchiha's, Sasuke's breath was hitched and uneven, he was still suffering from the searing pain to his head. Naruto leaned down closer to the other's lips "Gomenasai…"

Naruto placed a chaste kiss on his slightly parted lips and made a dash for it, incase any one had saw or thought they saw that…

* * *

Me: Ok!!! That was shitty!!!! I know I know… but to make up for it we have Itachi-kun here!!!!

Itachi: Hn…

Me: Umm… Itachi-kun… Akatsuki isn't here…

Itachi: (Looks around with shifty eyes) Oh thank –loveable- god! I would have just _died _if they saw me here…

Me: (Sweatdrops) right… well… good luck with that… AND OMG THIS WAS THE WORSE CHAPTER EVER!!!!

Itachi: (sips tea) Oh… I wish you would stop being so hard on yourself…

Me: well I—hey… where did you get that tea?

Itachi: your maid got it for me (points to Sasuke in maids outfit)

Sasuke: (whispering) Be very… _very_… quiet… maybe I can kill him while he's having a tea party…

Me: But he's not—(looks at Itachi)

Itachi: would you like some more tea Mr. Snufflekins? (Pours tea into tiny teacup in front of a teddy bear)

Me: Woah… ok then… my eyes have been soiled… OH AND HAPPY EASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Smooches)

Love,  
Sweet Tragedies…


	7. Chapter 6

Ok im sooooo sorry for the delay, im a bad… person… I feel really bad… im reeeeallllly really sorry (cries) im so… bad

**Disclaimer:** nope, I don't own Naruto :3 no matter how much I try… they just wont come over to the dark side (Glare)

* * *

Sasuke's eyes began to twitch as he left his peaceful slumber and began to wake up. Sasuke groaned loudly, turning everyone in the room's attention over to him. Millions of the girls began to crowd around Sasuke's bed, hovering over his face and touching him in places that were… uncomfortable to talk about. Their high-pitched voices were drilling holes through Sasuke's skull. He slowly turned over, so he was lying on his back, letting his eyes slowly crack open. Still being sore from just waking up. And only making the matters worse… he didn't know what the heck was going on!!

Sasuke growled and rubbed his head, trying to ease the pain of their voices that made his ears burn and shrivel up. Sasuke clamped his hands over his ears and narrowed his eyes in frustration; it was incredibly hard to concentrate with those fangirls biting off his head with questions he actually _couldn't_ answer…! Questions like…

"Sasuke-kun, what happened?"  
"Sasuke-kun why are you hurt?"

"Sasuke-kun, where's Naruto-kun?"

And then… some things were just plain annoying…

"Sasuke-kun, can I fluff your pillow?"  
"Sasuke-kun, why won't you talk?!"  
"Sasuke-kun… will you marry me…?" (Where that question came from is a mystery to me…)  
"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kuuuun…"

"Shut up!!" he screamed over all the chattering female, a large hush engulfed the whole room (how many girls can fit in the one room is also a mystery to me)

"Now tell me… _one_ at a time… who found me… and why am I here…?" he asked in the calmest voice he could muster up at the moment

He heard at least eight girls breathe in at the same time as they were about to talk, but Sasuke stopped them before they did "_One!!!_ At… a… time…"

"You!" he pointed to one of the girls, who looked slightly, flustered by his tone "You answer me!"

Sighs of disappointment echoed around the room, as the girl cleared her throat and began to answer the questions "Well… Sakura-san found you… and you were unconscious when she found you…"

"Sakura? Ok another question, did you happen to see a blonde haired boy with horns?" Sasuke questioned

"Uhh… No…" She said in a quiet voice, hoping it wouldn't enrage the already pissed-off Uchiha

"Did anyone else?" he asked, his anger dying down

A long line of silence followed after his words, Sasuke sighed audibly before a young girl squeezed here way through the horde of girls and spoke up "U-umm… I think I saw him…"

"Really? Where?" Sasuke refused to let a sigh of relief slip through

"Umm… Well… I saw him walking without you… so I asked where he was going, but he just continued walking and mumbled something under his breath…" she stammered out loudly, Sasuke stayed silent and stared at her even after she had stopped speaking (how creepy…)

Sasuke blinked a few time before replying, "I see…"

_Im sure I can find him… if I follow her directions… and ask people along the way –I mean seriously, who wouldn't notice a man with horns walking around… its not natural! - … I think I can find him_

Sasuke quickly threw his blankets off and swung his legs over the side of the bed "Which way was he heading?" Despite all the girls screeching and attempts to push him back into bed, he heard the young girl talking "h-he went south…"

"Ok." And with that he was gone

"Jeez… how fast does he run…?" Ino mumbled out, blinking in awe

"Yeah… he must train a lot…" Another girl beside Ino pointed out

"…"

"How sexy!!!" They all screamed out in unison, squealing and some even fainting

Sakura leaned up against a door that lead to the outside world, she watching Sasuke's disappear behind the trees and shrubs that surrounded the back of their school. She let a sinister smirk play on her lips as she remembered Naruto had left in the same direction as well.

"My dear… _dear_… Sasuke-kun… why are you running over there…?" she folded her arms across her chest and leaned further into the door, slowly blinking as she continues to watch him

"When the love of your life… is _obviously_ right here…" She pushed her self upwards and slowly followed Sasuke's footprints that were embedded in the dirt

**xXx**

"Turn left… and you can't miss it…" Naruto mumbled to himself, gazing up at the large construction site in front of him

"Wow… she was right… _it's huge_!" Naruto yelled out in surprise

He looked from side to side, watching over the large construction site set in his gaze. Naruto could sense Gaara was near by, and even he knew Gaara wouldn't want to interfere with the human's life… so this was the most possible place he could've been. Gaara wouldn't dare hurt a human on purpose; he knew that Kakashi would have his head if he did… Naruto gracefully hopped down, jumping over large rocks and dodging tree's that had managed to grow in the way of his path. A large rock was beneath Naruto's feet making him trip over. Causing him to fall to the ground, he winced as he sat up and stared down at his gaping wound. He ran his fingers over the torn flesh making him cringe, he knew it would heal quickly… but it still hurt! The shins of his pants were now rough and torn, Naruto grunted as he stood to his feet, he didn't know much medical information… but he heard a few times about people getting stitches for their wounds and cuts that he had inflicted on them… maybe actually needed these so-called 'stitches'…

His mind wandered back to the lady who gave him these directions… she didn't look at him with hatred, she didn't treat him any different from any other human, he knew he was a monster… and for that he hated humans. Always treating him differently for something he couldn't help, the throbbing pain of his injury brought him back to reality. Naruto shook his head and pushed all those thoughts aside as he continued to walk down the ragged pathway, adding a little limp to he step.

Naruto reached the construction site, only to be confronted by a large wire fence. Barbwire was topping the fence to make it even harder to enter the abandoned site; he could clearly sense that Gaara was already inside the building and awaiting his brother's arrival. Naruto placed a hand on the fence, only to have a small shock surge through his body. It didn't hurt… just gave him a warning, not to do it again. Naruto's vectors appeared and grabbed a hold of the fence, Naruto waited a good 10 seconds for the shock… but no signal of the shock came. He sliced the fence, creating a small door from himself to walk through.

"Finally showed up, ne?" Gaara spoke from atop a large and old wooden house

"You thought I wouldn't?" Naruto smirked, planting a hand on his hip

"I never said that, little brother…" Gaara sighed, leaping down from the roof and landing on the ground with great ease "This fight will end quickly… and I'll make sure you _die_ this time"

"You're getting a bit cocky aren't you?" Naruto growled, he began to hate his brother's attitude at the moment

"Hmmm? You think?" he purred out, brushed an over-grown bang out of his view

"Why think, when I know," Naruto countered, crossing his skinny tanned arms across his chest

"Now who's being cocky?" Gaara smirked, tilting his head to a side and walking closer to Naruto

"Hn" Naruto began to run forward towards the redhead, not noticing the dark clouds beginning to bleed into the once blue sky

**xXx**

"Hmm…" Sasuke purred out, looking in both directions

He had ran south for at least five minutes still following the girl's (basic) directions, he began to pant out loudly as he continuously brushed his bangs out of his eyesight. There was a fork in the road, one direction swerving off left and another one going straight ahead. He subconsciously chewed on his lip as he pondered over which way he would have gone; he growled out in frustration and pulled on his bangs harshly.

"_Which one do I bloody go down?!_" Sasuke screamed out loudly, causing birds to fly from their nests

Sasuke mentally slapped himself, why was he going through all this trouble for the blonde? … Because if he died it would be his responsibility… yeah… that's it… (Shifty eyes) Sasuke sighed and began walking down the road that was going off to the left; he brushed a few tree branches –that were petruding out of many directions- out of his way.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked in the politest voice anyone would have ever heard

"Yes dear?" an older lady with long white hair replied gently, still watering her flowers

"Did you happen to see a boy with blonde hair and horns petruding from his head?" Sasuke asked casually

She placed her watering can on the ground and turned to him, her eyes were half-lidded, most likely from exhaustion after water all her plants (she has a lot… of plants, ok?). "Actually I did…"

"Really?" Sasuke asked in an excited voice, he coughed furiously and then continued to speak in his usual dark tone "Where?"

She flashed him a grin "He was walking down this way when he asked directions to the old abandoned construction site"

"Could you give me the directions too?!" his voice hyped up again with more excitement

"Of course! You continue down until you will find another fork in the road… take the one that's to the right, turn left and then you can't miss it… literally… it's _huge_!" she flew her hands out as she described how big it was

"Thank you!" Sasuke bowed respectively

"Your welcome… but…!" she caught Sasuke's attention, making him swivel around to look at her

"…Yes…?" Sasuke breathed out his words, slowly

"It looks like it's going to rain soon--" she said, gesturing towards the sky "—would you like to stay?"

"No thank you. I need to find my friend" Sasuke sent her a soft smile, being appreciative for her concern

"Well, you might want to take this" she handed him a large umbrella, which he politely took

"Thank you…" he replied happily, turning on his heel and running off in the direction she had told him

"Ah… young love…" she sighed softly to herself, picking up her watering can she continued to water her flowers again

Sasuke ran with the umbrella still locked in his grasp, his pace was constantly dropping in speed as he began to get tired. Sasuke planted his hands on his knees, leaning over trying to catch his breath, his throat was burning in pain he had been running for at least five minutes straight. He slowly regained his posture and looked around. He slowly wobbled forward on his legs that began to feel like jelly, he had come up to a large hill in the road; he dropped to his knees and started to crawl up it. It didn't take him long to reach the top and begin sliding back down to the other side. His legs were now feeling a bit better now, so he began to walk.

He soon saw the fork in the road the lady had told him about, he broke into a run until he reached the intersection. He placed his hand on a nearby tree; he swallowed hard before picking up the fallen umbrella and continuing off to the left side of the pathway.

A drop of rain hit his nose before he went any further, then another and another until it was pouring rain all around him. He pushed his now soaking bangs out of his eyes; opening the umbrella he continued to walk down the mud pathway. He looked upwards to see the large construction site, now being slightly foggy with the rain literally pouring over everything in sight. Sasuke slowly made his way down the trail, holding on to trees incase he slipped and fell.

"Where are you Naruto?" he whispered to himself

Sasuke approached the wired fence; he turned his head to see the electrical fence warning… he decided not to climb over the fence, but to find another way in. He walked around the fence, eying everything that he saw on the fence and beyond it. He came to a halt as he saw a large hole in it, the cut fence piece lying idly on the ground beneath him. Sasuke carefully walked through it, making sure his umbrella didn't get stuck, of course. The rain's pressure had only increased; it was now making the sound of bullets clattering on a roof, on Sasuke's umbrella (which was really annoying mind you).

"Naruto?!" Sasuke called out, clutching to his umbrella tighter as cold air blew furiously through his clothes reaching his already freezing skin

A heart-wrenching scream echoed through the whole site, Sasuke's heart dropped when he recognized it as Naruto's. Sasuke slowly walked over in the direction it came from, muffled cries and screams continued after. Sasuke's eyes were wide in fear as he continued to walk in the same direction, continuously chanting out Naruto's name in an almost inaudible whisper.

Another scream much like the first echoed through the site again, Sasuke –despite all the rain- dropped his umbrella. "Naruto…"

Sasuke didn't understand why he was so frightened, was he frightened of the truth? The truth about what? Himself? Naruto? Or something else…?

"Naruto!!!"

* * *

Mwuhahahahaha… (Cough) what a stupid cliffhanger… Sasuke was way… too OC for my liking… **MAN I SUCK!!!!** And can someone tell me what it means when someone says "(sp?)" in their FanFic's…

Me: umm… Sasuke?

Sasuke: What?

Me: Why are you still wearing that maid's outfit?

Sasuke: Well… you see… it looks… sliming… yes… that it…

Me: Are you sure…?

Sasuke: Well… umm… I… (Runs away)

Me: Uhh… …Sasuke Uchiha Everybody:D

Love,  
Sweet Tragedies


	8. Chapter 7

Aww… im so… sick… oh well, it just means I have more time to spam with my crappy stories and chapters… My comp's still on its skitzo parade so… im sorry if this is super duper delayed

**Disclaimer:** The only thing im even close to owning is my kitty…No… I don't own Naruto…

* * *

**(Earlier)**

"Shit." Naruto cursed as the cold rain ran over his open wound

"Hn." Gaara huffed, crossing his pale arms

Raindrops dripped off their horns, their hair turning limp from the rain. Gaara growled as the rain was beginning to fog his vision, the same thing was happening to Naruto, but he wasn't making a fuss about it like Gaara was. "Urgh! This bloody rain!!" Gaara hissed out, swiping at the rain around him. Naruto took this chance; he charged forward and made his fist come into contact with Gaara's already bruised stomach.

Gaara gasped out in pain, falling to his knees and clutching his stomach. Naruto smirked as Gaara hissed out words "…You… I… under… estimated… you…" Naruto narrowed his eyes and kicked his foot up, hitting Gaara's chin making him fall backwards. He hit the ground with a small 'oof'; he grasped his back and winced at the intense pain on his lower back.

"What's the matter…? Can't handle your little brother…?" Naruto taunted, leaning over Gaara

Gaara growled and tackled Naruto to the ground; ignoring the pain it was causing him. Naruto wasn't expecting this so he fell backwards with the newfound weight that latched on to his own body, Gaara's vectors began to choke Naruto and slice his neck in the process. Naruto choked out a manly scream as Gaara continued to choke him, the pressure on his neck only increased when more strangled screams were emitted from Naruto's crushed throat. Naruto choked out some blood, it splattered on Gaara's cheeks – although he didn't care nor notice. –

Naruto shoved his knees upwards into Gaara's ribcage. Gaara groaned loudly as he grabbed a hold of his ribs, his vectors disappeared, leaving Naruto with hardly any breath left. Naruto took in deep, sharp breaths of air, trying to stay conscious.

"Why you…" Gaara snarled… if looks could kill… Naruto would've been dead several times by now…

"What are you gonna do about it…?" Naruto said breathlessly, still finding it hard to regain his breath

"You have a death wish…" Gaara muttered, Gaara's anger turned into curiosity "What the--"

"Worried?" Naruto smirked, amusement tweaking his words

"Shut the hell up! What did you do?!" Gaara demanded, his nails digging into Naruto's shoulders

"You should know… when I hit you hard enough, your vectors are useless…" Naruto smiled, showing off his pointy canines

"You bastard… if I can't kill you with my vectors… then I guess my hands with do…!" Gaara wrapped his fingers around Naruto's neck, it wasn't as painful as his vectors could inflict, but it was enough.

Naruto hissed and wielded his vectors; they reached forward and lodged themselves inside Gaara's forehead. Gaara's hands immediately stopped choking him, a look of horror crossing his expression. "Don't move… or I'll kill you…" Gaara quickly obeyed Naruto's command, but decided to retort, "You don't have the guts to kill me…"

Naruto chuckled as he slid out from underneath Gaara's frozen body "Would you really tempt someone, who holds your life in their hands…?"

Gaara gulped and shook his head, Naruto smirked "That's what I thought…"

_When did he become so strong…?_ Gaara pondered as Naruto's vector left his skull

"You…" Gaara's vector's quickly picked up Naruto and threw him across the site

Naruto let out a small 'Uhn' as he toppled into the dirt; Gaara screamed loudly and pelted Naruto with his vectors. Blood and rain splashed everywhere; blood dribbled down from Naruto's chin and also seeped out from a cut on his forehead, leaking down into his eye. It stung, but he had no time to think about that. Gaara's strong vectors continued to punch Naruto's body, Naruto coughed out blood as they began to smash into his wounded stomach. A Large purple-ish bruise formed on Naruto's forehead – as well as, all over his body -, Naruto gasped out in pain as one of his vectors nailed him right in the side of his forehead. Naruto fell to his side and lay there motionless.

Gaara panted loudly, all his rage had disappeared. Raindrops dripped in and out of Naruto's wounds, his body was covered in deep purple or black bruises, and his stomach was practically covered in all the bruising from Gaara's vectors. Gaara slowly approached Naruto's withered form, he growled at him before kicking him directly in his stomach. Naruto hissed in pain as he turned over, instantly clutching his stomach. Hot tears of pain ran down his face.

"Had enough?" Gaara spat out, placing his foot on Naruto's rib

"You… truly… _did _belong in an insane asylum…" Naruto pounced on him, cringing at the pain in his body

Gaara groaned as his back hit the hard concrete of a half built sidewalk, Naruto's vectors pulled Gaara's right arm harshly. The redhead cried out in pain as it reached its limit, but Naruto still continued to pull on it. A loud snap followed by Gaara's bone-chilling scream echoed throughout the site. Naruto laughing maniacally as he watched Gaara's dirtied white shirt become stained with thick blood, Naruto cut off the other diclonius' scream by wrapping his vectors around his soft throat. Gaara's scream was stuck in his throat as Naruto's vectors squeezed tighter, Naruto threw his limp body from side to side, hitting into the many machinery around them.

Gaara cracked open his eyes for at least a second, to that Naruto's main weak spot was out in the open and clearly an easy shot. The rain was falling at an incredible rate; it was hard to see anything in his view. Gaara hissed as his flesh was ripped off as it had been caught in the gear of a machine, a large gaping wound oozed crimson as it began to run down his leg and drip off his foot. Gaara cringed as his leg twitched from all the raw nerves.

"How dare you…" Gaara choked out, Naruto just laughed more and swung him back and forth

Gaara pulled out his vectors and got them ready to attack him, Naruto was to busy being proud of himself to sense them. Gaara winced before shooting his vectors directly into Naruto's chest. Naruto stopped immediately as his vectors began to disappear, Gaara fell on to the ground and gracefully landed on his feet.

Gaara smirked wildly at Naruto "You shouldn't have done that little brother…"

Naruto clenched his teeth, he could feel Gaara's vector plunging further into his body. Naruto let out a deathly-scream as Gaara's vector tugged harshly on his heart, Naruto fell to his knees in pain. He started to claw at his chest for relief as the redhead's vectors continued to torture his heart, tugging, pulling, punching and grasping his heart causing the blonde diclonius incredulous amounts of pain. Blood seeped out from Naruto's mouth; unfortunately he could feel everything happening to his insides.

Naruto screamed out in pain again as Gaara squeezed his heart. The redhead diclonius laughed maniacally, a muffled sound from behind each the boys turned their attention away from each other.

'_Sasuke…?_' Naruto mumbled inaudibly to himself

**(Normal) **(A.N: if you don't know what I mean then I meant that this is continuing from the last part in the last chapter, okay?)

"Naruto!!!" Sasuke yelled out frantically as he caught sight of two blurry figures

"Don't! Come one step closer…" Gaara purred out sinisterly, gesturing towards Naruto "…If you try to help him in the least… then he will die… and you will die… alongside with him…"

Sasuke gulped down what was left inside his throat, he turned towards Naruto to see a look on his face that purely meant 'Don't risk it'. Sasuke nodded towards the redhead and took a step backwards.

_Horns?! B-but Naruto has…_

Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked between the redhead and blonde, there was not mistaking it… they both had identical horns. Sasuke watched as Gaara toyed with Naruto's life, any false move and the other diclonius could be dead in the next second. Gaara swung Naruto into wooden rooms and crates, scarring his body with deep cuts and large bruises. Sasuke could only watch in horror as blood splattered all over the ground only to be washed away by the mud and rain. Gaara threw Naruto into a crane, only to grab him again and pushing his face up against the barbwire guarding the fence.

"Ah!!!" The sharp metal poked deep into his face

"Having fun? I Am!" Gaara threw Naruto's body off to a side

The diclonius' body came into contact with the sharp and pointed wall, Naruto's body slid down the fence. Grazes, Cuts, Bruises and scars marked Naruto's once flawless skin. Naruto's once shiny blue eyes were dull and lifeless; and he was now back to his forgetful self. Gaara smirked widely at the scene; Sasuke took a few rushed steps forward, only to stop in mis-step as Gaara sent him a terrifying death glare. Sasuke was scared…No. Terrified, if this man could look anymore evil… Sasuke would've peed his pants right on the spot. (A.N: Lol, I mean come on! Who wouldn't love to see an Uchiha piss themselves from fright?!)

"You seem… _fond_… of my brother…" Gaara let the word 'fond' roll of his tongue in delight

Sasuke stayed silent. He didn't want to tempt the young man "Hmm…? Answer me" Gaara spoke again

"It depends what you mean by… _fond_…?" Sasuke spat out, trying not to sound rude or sarcastic

"What I mean… seems pretty obvious… I mean… that you… love him…" Gaara replied in an incredibly mocking tone

"I--" Sasuke stopped mid-sentence. Was it true? Did he really like the blonde bimbo?

"Ah… I see… so it is true…" Gaara shook his head slightly and gave a small chuckle

Gaara suddenly turned serious "So that means… That I have to kill you."

Sasuke cringed and took a step backwards as Gaara took slow steps forwards, the redhead advanced quickly on the dark-haired man so he had begun to get his vectors ready to attack. Sasuke swallowed his saliva and shut his eyes; he patiently awaited his untimely death, at least a good 20 seconds had passed and still there was no sign of pain.

Sasuke slowly cracked open one of his eyes to find the hold up, his mouth gaped at the scene before him. Naruto was weakly trying his best not to fall back down on to his knees as Gaara was in utter disbelief… Naruto's weak vector was deep inside his back. Any false move from the redhead could bring his death ever closer. Naruto grunted in pain as he wrapped his sore fingers around the electrified metal fence, he rested his back up on the fence –ignoring the tingling sensation of the electric currents being sent through his body- and slowly lifted his head to look up at the two young males.

"Don't… hurt… h-him…" Naruto choked out, his left eye closed from the blood that was stinging it

"How… did you… get up so fast…?" Gaara asked cautiously, turning his head slightly to look at Naruto's disheveled body

"If you touch him… I swear… you will suffer so… m-much… -cough- p-pain…" Naruto's voice was beginning to get better, but still was hard to hear

"Hn" Gaara muttered stubbornly

Naruto flung him into the fence weakly "LEAVE!" Naruto screamed, falling to his knees

"Like I'd--" Gaara was cut off

"I Said 'LEAVE'!!!!" Naruto's throat burned with pain, he was on the verge of crying

"Hn… Alright… I'll leave… but don't think you and your _friend_… here… are safe…" Gaara growled and began to run away with a limp to his step

Naruto shuffled to his feet and winced as his feet began to feel like lead weights, he pushed himself up off the fence as he began trying to regain his posture but was failing miserably at it. He stumbled back and forth until he finally got a good stance. Naruto wrapped his fingers around his arm and began trying to stumble away. On his first few steps his legs began to give way causing him to send himself into the muddy ground below him, his legs and arms were now caked with thick mud.

"Ouchie…" Naruto mumbled, in slight pain

He brushed off the thick mud on his knees and began to try and stand up again, Sasuke sighed in sympathy and walked over to him. He extended a hand, as Naruto looked at it questioningly "Need some help?"

"No." Naruto stated, taking a wobbly step backwards

Naruto slipped in the mud falling backwards, he reached out trying to grab anything in front of him so he wouldn't fall. Unfortunately that was Sasuke. They both fell into the mud below them; Sasuke landed atop Naruto and was currently cringing for fear of hurt the young male. Naruto scrambled out from underneath Sasuke "…Gomenasai…"

Sasuke stared lazily at Naruto; both their clothes were soaking and covered in mud. Naruto grunted and jumped to his feet, Sasuke hadn't realized it yet but Naruto had already begun to run away from him. As soon as he came back to reality, he was slowly following Naruto.

Sakura gently picked up Sasuke's umbrella and placed it above her head, the rain had already soaked her clothing and so it was now hugging closely to her body. She watched slowly as Naruto and Sasuke fell over each other. She hissed in disgust and slowly began to walk over to them. Growling in pure disgust towards the closeness of the two. She watched as Naruto scrambled out from underneath Sasuke, she smirked in satisfaction, hoping she still had a chance the dark-haired man wouldn't fall for the blonde.

Naruto leapt up and began to run away and Sasuke, not to quickly, followed him. This was her chance.

"Sasuke-kun…" She purred out, stepping in front of him

"Wha--? How did you--? Never mind… just get out of my way!" Sasuke growled out, pushing her –not to kindly- to the side

"B-but Sasuke-kun…" She whimpered in a small voice

"No! Get out of my way!" Sasuke now roughly pushed her shoulder, so she stumbled slightly

"Sasuke-kun!!" She yelled out in tears

"What the--" Sasuke stopped mid-sentence

Sakura latched herself on to Sasuke, pushing her chest into his back. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and her head was resting on his shoulder. "Please Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke tensed at the sound of her voice, he watched as Naruto's figure began to fade away "Please Sasuke-kun… I came all this way for you…"

"Sakura…" Sasuke started in a warning tone "Let go." Sakura failed to hear the threat

"Please!" Sakura continued to beg

"Let GO!" Sasuke roughly pushed Sakura to the ground, she slipped into the mud as tears slid down her face

"Sasuke-kun… W-why…?" she sniffed and coughed as her vision became blurry with unshed tears and rain

Sasuke growled and began running in the same direction Naruto had. Sakura watched in disbelief as the love of her life ran after the blonde diclonius, a dark aura began to build around her.

"You will pay Sasuke-kun… I will kill that diclonius… and then we will live… …_Happily. Ever. __**AFTER**_!" Sakura screamed to herself

Sasuke ignored Sakura's plea's for him to stay, he wanted to find Naruto and figure out everything. Sasuke panted as he stopped running, he could see anything with the thick rain and the mud had already re-covered any signs of Naruto's footprints. Sasuke slid a hand down his face, ridding it off the excess water, only to be covered with rain again. "Naruto?" he called out, no sign of life answered him. The loud banging of the rain on the tree's thick leaves was incredibly annoying after a while.

"Naruto…?" Sasuke repeatedly called out the diclonius' name

Sasuke wiped his wet bangs out of his eyesight, he sighed audibly as he was beginning to give up hope. "Naruto…?" Sasuke gave one weak plea for Naruto to come back…

"Sasuke…?" Sasuke perked up as he heard a soft voice ahead of him

He looked up and couldn't believe his luck, Naruto was at least 6 meters in front of himself. "Sasuke?" Naruto repeated taking a step forward but immediately stepped backwards "No… stay away from me Sasuke… Stay… far… away…"

"Why?" Sasuke asked, taking a step forward

"No… Stop." Naruto took another step backwards

"I wont" Sasuke replied coolly

Naruto quickly turned on his heel to run but was tackled to the ground by Sasuke. Naruto began to cry and mumble out words, the main word Sasuke could hear being repeated was 'dangerous'. Sasuke figured he was referring to himself and what had happened earlier; Sasuke placed a hand atop Naruto's wet hair and began to stroke it. He cooed Naruto to calm down, and pulled him into a hug.

"Tell me… Everything…"

* * *

WHOOT!!!! Seems like the ending aye?? WELL ITS NOT!! MWUHAHAHAHA just another crappy cliffhanger… OMG!!! I WOULD'VE UPDATED ATLEAST 5 DAYS AGO BUT MY COMP WOULDN'T LET ME ONLINE!!! And I couldn't use the main comp coz my parents would think 'ok… so our daughter looks up gay anime couples?' … Nothing weird about that… NOT! Jeez… im having issues as well so… yeah!

Love,  
Sweet Tragedies


	9. Chapter 8

Heehee… im absolutely nuts… well here's another chapter for you strange people who read this awful story…

**Disclaimer:** …How many people actually believe I own Naruto? No one? Ok then… No I Don't Own Naruto

* * *

Sasuke squirted the silky shampoo into his palm; he quickly rubbed his hands together to make it bubble. He massaged the shampoo into Naruto's hair roughly, Naruto purred loudly as Sasuke continued to massage in the shampoo. Sasuke couldn't stop the smile that was tugging at his lips… the adorable cat-like purrs were just too cute to ignore. Sasuke removed his hands from Naruto's head and his purring seized, Sasuke couldn't help being just a tad disappointed… but he shook off those feelings and washed down Naruto's hair.

He began to hum an old tune that had been swimming around in the back of his mind, his mother used to sing it too him when he was younger. He squirted some shower gel into his palms again and began to wash Naruto's horns. It was a little unnerving to be washing them, but he got over it. Sasuke ran his fingers across the diclonius' horns… he stopped and went backwards. He stopped when something strange ran under his finger.

Sasuke's soft humming stopped as he inspected the strange feeling. A crack at least 1 inch long was marked at top of Naruto's horn going downwards, Sasuke touched the crack again. Naruto's shoulders tensed at the touch, as the raw nerves began to sting.

"Does that hurt?" Sasuke asked gently, leaning backwards on his chair

"No…" Naruto lied, Sasuke could tell but decided not to question it

"I'll go get a towel…" Sasuke stood up from his chair and left the bathroom

"…Alright…" Naruto replied slowly

Naruto stay still in the large bathtub, his clothes were still on as Sasuke didn't want to remove them. Naruto opened his eyes slowly as he began to become livelier. Naruto calmly lifted his arm to watch the Luke-warm water pour out from his uniform's long sleeves. He placed his hand back into the warm water as it started to get cold, his wet bangs stuck to his face as they were beginning to dry from the lack of water. He lowered his head as Sasuke re-entered the bathroom.

"I got the towel…" Sasuke said, chucking the towel off on to the bench

"Okay…" Naruto replied

Naruto stood up; his clothes were saturated and hugged his body closely. Water dripping and/or pouring from all ends of his clothing, Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the blonde's slender body. He was much slimmer than himself but seemed a lot stronger, he never questioned his abilities incase it would lead to something bad. He quickly beckoned for Naruto to approach him, grabbing the towel; Naruto slowly approached the dark-haired guardian of his. Water continued to drip from his over-sized clothes. Sasuke firstly ridded Naruto's face of the small water droplets; he wiped his forehead and dropped the towel limply over his own shoulder.

Sasuke walked towards the back of Naruto and threw the towel over his head; he roughly dried the blonde locks. He quickly ruffled the diclonius' long semi-dry bangs with the towel, before slinging it over his shoulder again "I'll go get you some dry clothes…"

Sasuke quickly turned on his heel and headed for the door (yet again…) He planted his hand on the doorknob but stopped as something pressed up against his back, he crookedly swerved his body around to get a better look. "Im sorry…" Naruto mumbled into Sasuke's chest, burying his head further into it.

"For what?" Sasuke asked and placed his hand atop Naruto's messy blonde hair

"Im sorry… for causing you… so much trouble… sorry…" Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's upper chest and leaned into the hug

"Oh… Its fine…" Sasuke replied half-heartedly

"But…" Naruto began looking up at Sasuke, his eyes glistening from the tears in his eyes

"Yes…?" Sasuke asked, he fought off an oncoming blush

_God __**fucking**__ damn it… I shouldn't feel this way about a guy… _Sasuke mentally cursed, but ignored the feeling

"Can… we be friends…?" Naruto asked carefully, staring deeply into Sasuke's black orbs

"…" Sasuke looked down at Naruto questioningly, not entirely understanding the background of the question he was asking

Naruto looked hurt that he didn't answer, but quietly accepted it "Ah… Never mind… Its ok…"

Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders and took a step backwards. Naruto looked at him slightly confused, Didn't he like being close to someone? Sasuke took a deep breath… why was it so hard for him? "Of course… Of course we can be friends…"

Sasuke cringed, the thought of acting nice to someone seemed disgraceful… and yet all those those melted away when Naruto threw him the most heart-warming smile any had ever given him (Besides his family…) "Promise…?" Naruto asked cutely, wagging his pinky at him

Sasuke sighed and hooked his pinky with his, he looked away from the hypnotizing blue eyes and said "Promise"

Naruto's eyes crinkled as he sent him a fox-like grin and glomped him, they both fell to the floor harshly. Sasuke winced as his back hit the edge of a nearby door, he growled and threw Naruto off him. "Dobe…" He hissed and walked away into his room.

Naruto bit his lip but none-the-less followed the brooding Uchiha, Sasuke was too busy fishing out clothes from his never-ending closet for Naruto and now himself to notice the blonde entering his room. Sasuke was slightly startled to see the blonde right there and then –although he wouldn't admit it- he threw Naruto a light blue shirt and navy blue bed pants, and picked out a navy blue shirt and black bed pants for himself. He took a quick glance over his back to find that Naruto was already pulling his shirt over his bare chest; Sasuke shook his head and thought nothing of it. They both quickly changed out of their soggy clothes and into their fresh cry ones.

Sasuke walked downstairs and sat on the couch with a loud sigh, Naruto's blue orbs curiously scanned the room. Sasuke sighed again and patted the couch and beckoned for Naruto to take a seat, Naruto instantly agreed and sat right down in the seat beside Sasuke. Sasuke stared at him for a minute before rubbing his temples and standing back up and heading over to the cupboard.

Sasuke opened one eye and dug out two instant ramens, Naruto perked up at the sound of shuffling and the sweet smell of food enticed his taste buds. Naruto dreamily walked over to Sasuke and peeked around his arm, staring down at the heavenly food he was making. Naruto couldn't contain his curiosity any longer… he had to ask, "What is it?"

Sasuke would've chuckled if he wasn't feeling like shit (or if he wasn't a stuck up bastard) "Its ramen… I would cook something but being out in that weather has made me feel ill…"

"Its smells yummy…" Naruto thought out loud, completely ignoring Sasuke

Sasuke picked up the hot cup and placed it carefully in between Naruto's awaiting hands, Sasuke looked at him cautiously, he hadn't let go of the hot cup incase he would freak out from the excessive heat and drop it on the floor… or worse, himself. "Its hot." Sasuke warned, Naruto nodded and Sasuke gradually let go of the cup. Naruto happily held the steaming ramen between his fingers as if the heat wasn't bothering him at all. Naruto happily sniffed the hot air that was casually steaming from the hot noodles; Sasuke gripped and stabbed a pair of chopsticks in his ramen as he leaned over and handed a pair to Naruto. Naruto smiled and happily took the utensils and nodded in gratitude.

"You might wanna--" Sasuke's eyes widened, Naruto was practically inhaling his ramen already "—wait… first…"

Naruto sighed happily, being content on finishing his noodles in record time. Sasuke waited for the blonde to screech in pain from the searing pain of the hot ramen that had most likely burnt his throat, yet no such thing came so he decided to question it "Didn't that hurt your throat?"

Naruto stared at his questioningly; a long silence happened between them before Sasuke's words had finally soaked into Naruto's thick skull "No…" he answered casually, seeing nothing of it

"Hn…" Sasuke shrugged it off quickly before continuing to nibble on his own ramen

Sasuke could see out of the corner of his eye that Naruto was staring at him and his ramen, he watched closely at Sasuke's chopsticks dug through the many noodles, picked some between them, wiggled off the excess juice from them and placed them idly in his mouth and went back for more. Naruto hadn't taken his eyes off the ramen for a second; it was unnerving having some one stare right at you while you eat. Sasuke sighed and placed his ramen down and placed a hand over his forehead, Naruto looked eagerly between Sasuke and the ramen, stopping to stare at Sasuke while he asked "is Sasuke not hungry…?"

Sasuke waved his spare hand "You have it…" The truth was he was starving but the food wasn't all that satisfying right now. Naruto obediently shook his head in disagreement "No… Sasuke is hungry…" He picked up Sasuke's ramen and fiddled with the chopsticks "I'm fine… really…" Sasuke muttered, wincing as he felt a headache coming on. Naruto picked the ramen up in between the two chopsticks and blew on it gently "Here."

Sasuke sent him a questioning glance "what…?" Sasuke sighs slowly understanding the meaning of his word. "No. Im Alright, Really." The look one his face said that he wasn't giving up that easily.

"Eat." He sent Sasuke an intense glare that Sasuke was sure only Uchiha's were capable of

"Fine…" Sasuke breathes out and open his mouth to await the ramen.

Naruto leaned forward and dropped the now cold substance in his awaiting mouth, Naruto picked up some more ramen, blew it gently and put it in Sasuke's mouth again. He and Sasuke repeated the process over and over again until there was no ramen left in the large cup. Sasuke wouldn't admit it out loud… nor would he even admit it to himself, but the fact that Naruto fed him the ramen made it all the more satisfying and made his stomach flutter. (A.N: Sorry if im making it to lovey dovey… im not good at Sasuke's teenage angsting…)

Sasuke smiled at Naruto and let a small 'thank you' escape through his lips, Naruto smiled back and handed him the empty cup. Sasuke stood up at an incredible rate; his long-forgotten headache was now back with a vengeance. Sasuke sat back down and grasped his head in pain; Naruto crawled over and sat extremely close to Sasuke. This headache of his was at least 3 times more pain for then a hangover.

"Sasuke… Go to bed… you don't look well…" His concern was touching, but Sasuke didn't need it

"Tch, Whatever." Sasuke hissed, he stood up –with Naruto at his heels- and headed towards his bed room

Naruto followed him like a lost puppy. Sasuke sat down on his bed, heaving a large sigh. Naruto sat on his knees besides Sasuke's bed, his fragile smile never disappearing off his gentle expression. "Ne, Ne… Sasuke…?"

He grabbed Sasuke's attention quickly "What?" It wasn't in the kindest tone but… heck! He couldn't help it _right_ now…

"I'll watch over you… I'm not that sleepy… so… can I?" He asked, ever so innocently

Seriously! Who could say no to a face like that?! Sasuke sure couldn't "Hn, Whatever… Just don't bug me…"

"Okay!" Naruto glanced around the room looking for something to strike his interest. Naruto stopped his searching when an old photo came into his gaze; he guessed it to be of his family… "Is this your family…?"

Sasuke was getting drowsy from the heavy amount of drugs he just took to ease the pain of his headache, but he heard the question "Yeah… Me… My Mum… Dad… and… I-Itachi…"

"Itachi…?" Naruto asked, taking back his position beside Sasuke's bed

"Yeah… He was the one who…" Sasuke was beginning to fall into a deep slumber; Naruto's voice was getting distant

"Who what…?" Naruto tilted his head to the side as he asked the question

"Who… Killed them…"

**xXx**

Sakura plopped down on to her silk covered bed and buried her face into the pink silk covered pillows, tears staining the beautiful material under her face. She continued to cry out her sorrows into her pillows, she snorted and wiped her nose on her long and damp sleeve. She reached over her pillows and grabbed a giant pink plush bunny. She buried her face in its and began to cry again.

"S-s-Sasuke…-k-kun…" she cried into her toy's face

Its glass eyes fogged up from her hot breath and its extremely soft fur became wet and sticky. Ever since Sasuke had run after Naruto, she had been crying. She ran home in tears, not caring about the people watching her, she ran all the way home and was now still crying her sore eyes out. Her mascara and eyeliner was now smudged incredulously under her eyes, her eyes were puffy and red from constantly crying, mud and dirtied rain had been splashed up her legs and was coating her usually white socks.

She hiccupped as she wiped her nose again on her sleeve, she had dedicated her life to Sasuke… and what did he do in return? Break her heart and fall in love with a man they had found!

Sakura felt rage boiling within her stomach, her manicured nails dug into her palm as she clenched her fists. It drew blood. Sakura leaned over and opened her shiny pink flip phone. She quickly punched in many numbers, the dial tone rang over and over again before a young female's voice replied "Hello?"

"Hi" Sakura smirked to herself as she spoke

"What can I do for you?" Her tone said 'Hi, I couldn't care less about what you want' Sakura ignored it

"Would anyone there know anything about humans with horns?" Sakura asked in a devilish tone

"Just a minute… I will put you on to Mr. Hatake" She placed the phone on hold and cute music played for the duration

"Hello?" A male voice now echoed down the line

"A-ah… Yes… I would like to know if you know anything about… strange diseases in humans…" Sakura was a bit uneasy talking to 'Mr. Hatake'

"What would you mean by that?" His tone clearly wanted to know more about this

"You see… I've found this boy… and he's not normal…" She bit her lip gently

A short silence followed "…what do you mean by… 'Not normal'…"

"You see… he has horns…"

* * *

OMG!!! Let me die now!!! Or better yet… lets make Sakura die!!! Yay!!! Should I make Sakura die in this…? I want to but… I would like your opinions first.

Love,  
Sweet Tragedies…


	10. Chapter 9

Ok… heeeeeeeere's MADDIE!! WOOOO im am here with another stupid chapter for all you very… very… strange people who read this story… I'm having a maths test soon, so I gotsa study for it :3 (No, im not a nerd. I just did terrible on my recent test)

**Disclaimer:** No I Don't Own Naruto because if I did… Akatsuki would also be known as the "Happy Smiles Club" :3

* * *

"Killed?!"

Naruto was shocked to hear what Sasuke had said, his own flesh and blood… his brother, had killed their entire family. Naruto was terrified to say the least, He wanted… No… _needed_ to know more about Sasuke's horrific past. He hesitantly called out "Sasuke…?" Sasuke didn't respond to his voice and his breaths only got deeper, "Sasuke…" A snort told Naruto that he was fast asleep. He sighed and decided not to disturb his peaceful slumber. His breath was deep and even, he looked incredibly peaceful and carefree when he slept, it was a big difference from his usual hard expression of hatred and pain.

"Hm…" Naruto purred out loud, He snorted in boredom and crossed his arms into a cute pout, no doubt it was rather boring being by yourself

Naruto picked up the family photo of the Uchiha's again, he at it absent-mindedly as he rubbed the thick dust away with his thumb. The tallest man appeared to be the father, a beautiful woman was beside him with long ravenette hair obviously that's were Sasuke had gotten his hair color from, below them were two young boys, one was taller than the other and had his hair tied in a rough ponytail at the nape of his neck while the other one was obviously Sasuke.

Naruto looks between the photo and Sasuke, was this the reason he was never open to anyone or wasn't social in the least? (Ok maybe that's a little… exaggerated) Naruto quietly placed the photo back in its rightful place, it sounded off a small clunk as it was placed back on the small wooden table beside him. Naruto lifted his hand up to his broken horn, his fingers played delicately around the crack that was indented in it. Naruto growled to his self and yanking down harshly on his horns. He ignored the throbbing hot pain of the cut in his horn… at the moment.

The pain slowly subsides and Naruto gradually lets go of his horns "Damn him…" Naruto muttered under his breath in disgust. He perked up when Sasuke moaned and turned over in his sleep, Naruto felt a wave of relief wash over his as he was glad for not waking up the so called 'sleeping beauty'.

Naruto glanced down at his now minor cuts and bruises; he had always healed incredibly fast ever since he was born. Naruto didn't like it, of course it used to make him feel unique, but now he was disgusted of what he was. He wasn't human. He wasn't sure what he was… the men where he used to be held captive always called him a 'diclonius'… well, that being other than 'monster' and 'demon'. Those words made his chest hurt, his heart tightened each time those words left someone's lips.

"Diclonius…" the words are breathed out and long winded, that word made him feel completely unwanted… like he wasn't fit to exist in the human race

Naruto placed his head in between his hands; his elbows were resting on the side of Sasuke's bed for support, Naruto let out a long bored sigh. He wanted to sleep; admittedly he was incredibly tired himself, yet he didn't want to leave the sick Uchiha alone. He settled for watching over him but getting a few catnaps here and there when he could. Naruto yawned and stretched his arms far above his head as his muscles relaxed, he crossed his arms over each other and laid his head down on his thin arms. Naruto felt his eyelids get heavy, he opened his eyes but they quickly resumed their previous position in closing. Sasuke's breath began to fade away as warmth enveloped his body; sleep was slowly yet quickly dawning on him. Before he could stop it, he had closed his eyes and was now in a deep slumber.

Sasuke rolled over and flipped an arm out. It landed on Naruto's back softly, Sasuke sub-consciously rubbed Naruto's back. Although he was asleep, he was able to hear the blonde's soft snoozes. Telling him that he was about to wake up. Sasuke's eyes fluttered open; and –of course- his first reaction was to fall back asleep. His headache was throbbing with pain and there was extra warmth near him, almost like a portable heater.

Sasuke watched Naruto's back rise up and fall back down evenly, he was obviously fast asleep… I mean with all the drama that has gone on in the past few days… no doubt you'd be tired. Sasuke couldn't stop the smirk from quirking its way on to his face.

"I can't deny it… your cute…" Sasuke mumbled to no one in particular and patted Naruto's head playfully "Just… cute."

He wouldn't let himself admit any more than that… (Just yet!) He sighed and stood up, giving a small stretch and yawn. He glanced over and saw how incredibly painful it must be for Naruto to sleep in that position, without thinking, he picked up the blonde and placed him underneath the warm covers on his bed. Fortunately it was still warm from where he had been sleeping previously. Sasuke took one last glance at Naruto and closed the door behind him as he left the room. Sasuke half-ignored the searing pain in his head and walked down the stairs to get some aspirin or something to help it.

Naruto shifted unusually in his sleep, he flopped to the side and grunted in discomfort. He rolled his shoulders to the side and snuggled deeper into the thick pillows, he exhaled in happiness; finally content with the position he was currently sleeping in. He began let out small purrs as he continued to sleep, warmth was surrounding his small built figure. He wrapped his arms around himself for extra safety and let a small smile play upon his lips.

Sasuke pulled out a small jar of pills, a large label on the front reading 'Aspirin'. Sasuke sleepily tapped the jar against the palm of his hand until two small white pills slide out from the jar. He picked up a glass of water and began to suckle on it while he swallowed the small pills, he hit he chest as they slowly and awkwardly slide down his throat causing Sasuke great discomfort. He washed it down with the rest of the water and placed the glass gently in the sink.

Sasuke rubbed his temples sub-consciously as he walked upstairs and into his bedroom. He gently closed the door behind him as he entered his room, Naruto inhaled and exhaled deeply as he turned over in his sleep and let a small moan of sleepiness escape his lips. Sasuke groaned in slight frustration, he really didn't want to share his bed but he was too tired to move the sleeping diclonius. He sighed and settled underneath the sheets, keeping his distance between the blonde diclonius and himself.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder to see Naruto's back; he guessed that it was a good sign. He sighed and rested his head on his soft pillow, waiting for his sweet dreams to carry him away. He heard Naruto shift sides so he was now facing Sasuke's back, Sasuke shifted over as well so he was now staring at Naruto with half-lidded eyes. Sleep was dawning over him; he could barley keep his eyes open…

"Why…" Sasuke's eyes widened slightly although they were still half-closed, Naruto was sleep talking? "Why… Nii-san…"

"Huh? What?" Sasuke asked in a dull tone

Naruto abruptly grabbed Sasuke in pulled himself closer to him, in a half-hug "Why…" Sasuke froze, was he talking about the other diclonius?  
_You seem… fond… of my brother…  
_The words if the other diclonius rang through his mind "Ah… I see… you're having night terrors…" he whispered in a soft tone

Naruto whimpered in response and clutched Sasuke's shirt in between his fingers, pulling himself closer to Sasuke's warm chest. Sasuke didn't want to get close to the diclonius, but he didn't want the blonde to cry through the night with his frightening dreams. Sasuke was having an inner battle with himself; he soon finally gave into letting the blonde sleep on him like that. He shuffled under the deadweight known as Naruto and let Naruto's head rest on his chest. Sasuke wouldn't say he hated to sleep like that, he actually enjoyed the feeling… but a small part of him said this was all wrong, he blocked out that voice and held the blonde in a friendly hug.

"Kill Him…" was the last word Sasuke could remember Naruto say before he fell asleep

**xXx**

Sasuke's eyes scrunched up as the new morning light christened the day with a bright start, the warmth of his bed was too inviting to get up straight away. He groaned and flipped from side to side as the sun glinted off shiny objects in his room. Finally giving up on the idea of falling back asleep, he stood up and stretched his arms outwards and gave a small yawn. He glanced to the clock that read '8:23'. Sasuke sighed and stretched his arms again; the sweet smell of cooking breakfast filled his nose. Only then did he notice Naruto's absence.

"Naruto?" He half-heartedly called out and rubbed his eyes

"Naruto…?" His repeated but his voice was still unheard

He quickly gave up on trying to call him; he walked into the large bathroom and turned on the tap. Cold water ran down into the sink, but was stopped from going any further by the plug. Sasuke cupped the water in between his fingers and splashed it up among his face; the coldness woke up his face and washed away the sleepy feeling. He quickly ridded his face of the small water droplets and walked down stairs.

The hypnotic smell got thicker as he entered the kitchen, Sasuke looked from side to side to notice Naruto hovering over a stove. Frying pan was busy sizzling with sausages and eggs. Sasuke approached Naruto and stared down at the bench; it was caked with beautiful western style foods and delights. He couldn't stop his mouth from gaping at all the delicious food that was being displayed on his own bench. "I thought I'd try something western…" Naruto mumbled and placed the now cooked food on another plate.

"You didn't have to…" Sasuke muttered, all though on the inside he was screaming to taste-test the western cuisine. Naruto placed a plate stacked with food into Sasuke's hands; he promptly walked over to the breakfast table and sat down. Sasuke sat on the other side of Naruto and started to nibble on a sausage, it tasted great and was cooked to perfection. Sasuke let a hardly audible moan of delight pass his lips; Naruto's eyes took a quick glance at Sasuke and then back to his own food.

"It's good…" Sasuke said in an emotionless tone. Naruto turned back to Sasuke and smiled. "Thanks" He cut a thick wedge of his egg and placed in his awaiting mouth. Sasuke washed down his food with a tall glass of orange juice, as half of it was making its way down his throat. He choked it back up as he took a glace at Naruto. Naruto's eyes were a deep ruby red color instead of his usual peppy blue. Sasuke choked his juice back into the glass in fright, he refrained himself from doing anything else that could ruin his –already- broken reputation more. Naruto noticed his sudden reaction to him and decided to explain, "I had a nightmare…"

"S-sorry…?" Sasuke regained his posture and gave out a quick stutter

Naruto sighed and repeated himself "I had a nightmare…"

"And that's why… your eyes are… you know…" Sasuke trailed off as Naruto nodded

"Yeah…" His voice sounded sore and broken, like that of a small child waking up to only pure darkness

Sasuke bit on his lip and asked unsteadily "Do… you wanna talk… about it…"

Naruto took slow nods as Sasuke swiveled his body around to see Naruto. Naruto avoided eye contact with Sasuke; he stared down at his slowly cooling food. "It was… about my brother…"

"Oh…" Sasuke quickly remembered that Naruto was crying about his brother last night, but decided not to press on the subject

"Yeah… I was just having a nightmare about… how he…" Naruto voice trailed off as he mumbled the last part, his forehead was resting on the table's edge.

"What?" Sasuke leaned closer this time and pushed his hair away from his ear to hear better. Naruto mumbled his reply inaudibly again, Sasuke grunted and asked with more force this time "he did what?"

"He fucking killed everyone!" Hot tears of suppressed rage and pain streamed down his cheeks, dripping off his chin and on to his pants. The tiny water droplets leaving tiny dark marks on them. Sasuke immediately felt a pang of guilt for forcing him to tell him. Naruto's red eyes died down to a dark purple, he was panting from anger, his eyes continued to pour out water crystals as his eyes got red from crying. Sasuke leaned over to rub Naruto's back in sympathy; Naruto's head was facing the floor now. Sasuke's hand rubbed up and down continuously on his tense back, although he retracted his hand quickly when Naruto began to chuckle.

"What…" Sasuke mumbled in slight confusion

"Look at me…" he chuckled again, his cheeks red and tear stained "All I do is cry… and im _sick_ of it."

Sasuke stared at Naruto, unable to find something to say. He watched Naruto's eyes dull down into a shade of crystallized blue; all this emotions were swirling around in his eyes, mostly hatred and unhappiness. The sink tap began to drip slowly, the thick silence made the splashes loud and annoying. A loud clap of thunder made both boys flinch in surprise, Naruto sighed and ridded his eyes of the unshed tears still being held captive in his eyes from his will not to cry. He picked up his half-finished plate of food and gently placed it in the sink.

"Im sorry about… that." Naruto said gently and turned his face away from Sasuke's, focusing on anything than his deep black orbs

"Hn. Its fine." Sasuke's tone was emotionless as he placed his own empty plate in the sink

Sasuke was desperate to change the depressing subject, he quickly blurted out the first thing that came to his mind "food…"

"Pardon?" Naruto turned around sharply, his blue eyes boring into Sasuke's onyx ones

"Umm… you should eat more food… you're thin…" Sasuke corrected himself, but felt incredibly embarrassed all the same

"Oh… ok…" Naruto muttered, his tone holding no visible emotions

A long silence crept through their conversation; Naruto's breathing was soft while Sasuke's was heavy. The tension in the air between the two was incredibly thick, anything said out of place could set off a spark and cause a fight between them. Sasuke coughed, breaking the long silence, Naruto's eyes scrunched shut in thought as he twitched when another clap of thunder sounded off a new storm coming.

"Ne… Sasuke…?" Naruto's voice was barely above a whisper, he mentally regretted asking when Sasuke replied

"Yeah?" He replied casually

There's no going back… I need to know this… Naruto gulped audibly and spoke up 

"Do… Do you… like me…?"

"Uhh… Sure, why not…" He exhaled his words in boredom with the subject

"No… I mean…" Naruto trailed off, looking away from Sasuke yet again not wanting to see the look in his eyes

"What? You mean what?" Annoyance tweaked his harsh words

"Do you love me…?"

**xXx**

Kakashi pulled his black car up along the curb, Iruka subconsciously looked out the window to stare at the small run-down house they had incidentally parked in front of. "Are you sure she wasn't lying?" Iruka mumbled nervously, taking a glance at Kakashi who was busy reading a long map for directions and holding a small card with an address marked on it.

"Mmhmm, she seemed serious about it…" He closed the large map and threw it Iruka; he pulled the car out of park and into drive, the card still crunched between his hands and the steering wheel

"I see…" Iruka scrunched the map in between his fingers and sighed, "I just… don't know how it's possible…"

"Hm? What do you mean?" Kakashi asked and turned to Iruka

"Keep your eyes on the road…" He sighed and sweat dropped at his idiocy " and… well… I don't know… it just seems a little weird to me…"

"Is it because he's not one to be social?" Kakashi took his eyes off the road again, but quickly turned back as the look on Iruka's told him everything.

"I guess but…" He pressed his cheek up against the cold and half-fogged window, drawing little un-fogged circles in it "…why him…"

Rain began to run down the windows glass framing, thunder and slight lightening making the radio jump and become static. Iruka closed his eyes, as the rain pelting down on the roof became almost hypnotizing and steady beat.

"Why… the Uchiha…?"

* * *

OMG!!! I took so… long on this!! I can't believe it!! Well, here's my Kakashi style excuse:  
"I was walking home to write my story when a lepricon informed me that I needed to save a planet I've never even heard of"  
And now my real excuse:  
"I've been incredibly sick with the flu, Thanks to my friend… we won't name any one… SHERIDAN!"  
Anyhoo… this chapter was too fluffy for my liking but… yeah… hope you enjoyed it, SORRY!!

Love,  
Sweet Tragedies


	11. Chapter 10

Ok… Here's my reason for not updating quicker:  
I have never done my maths homework and thanks to my teacher, I now have to do every single piece of homework I've missed out on. And that is 16 chapters of unfinished work with at least 19 questions in each and 5 mini questions in those! URGH!!!  
Other than that… I'm Sowwie…

**Disclaimer: **I don't not own Naruto. Because if I did, Neji Hyuuga would be my personal slave… and I do not own the Elfen lied storyline

* * *

"What?" Sasuke was dumbfounded by the sudden statement sliding off Naruto's tongue.

Naruto's head slowly tilted to the side, his blue eyes boring deep holes into Sasuke's soul. "You heard me, Uchiha."

Sasuke didn't even flinch at the icy cold tone of his voice; Naruto repeated the question again, with one word at a time "Do. You. Love. Me?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to answer but quickly shut it, he did it a few times before his mouth finally clicked shut and stayed like that for a while. The tension in the air was so thick you could practically cut it with a knife, Naruto's deep blue orbs clashed with Sasuke's gorgeous onyx ones in a long staring competition. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in thought and in anger, as did Naruto but his was only in anger.

'_What kind of __**fucking**__ question is that?!_' Sasuke mentally hissed at Naruto, his glare getting harsher

"Im not going to burst into flames from your glare…" Naruto smirked when he got the reaction he wanted, a fuming Uchiha.

Sasuke clenched his fists in rage, his palm and fingers getting sore from too much pressure being used on them. Naruto's eyes became almost hypnotizing. Sasuke didn't know when or why he had begun staring into them, he only knew that he couldn't stop. They were a sparkling blue even when his irises turned a bloody red; they were truly a work of art. And yet, right now they seemed so dull, so sad… so emotionless… He had memorized every perfectly sculptured feature of Naruto's body

Naruto's hair was flat yet messy at the same time and framed his tanned face, his horns were petruding slightly from his hair. Yes, he was cute. Yes, he was hot. But Sasuke didn't think those words suited the blonde… mesmerizing… all his features were truly significant. His skin was pure bronze, his hair was pure blonde and his eyes… oh yes, how Sasuke loved his eyes… you wouldn't and couldn't find _anyone_ who would have the same eyes as him, they were just too rare to find.

_Love…_  
The word expresses many feelings according to one's desire. Everyone Sasuke had loved, cherished… admired, had all be killed mercilessly by his insane brother. Other words like disgust, despise… hatred. They all described Sasuke's pure feelings of hate towards his murderous brother, who was still on the loose. Sasuke heart began to ache and burn as images and memories of his deceased loved ones ran fresh through his mind. Hatred and Love clashed together in a fiery angst; the memories began to fog his eyesight as all other sounds faded out. Sasuke could inwardly feel tears welling up inside him, invisible tears were pouring down his cheeks, he couldn't stop them nor did he want to.

Sasuke broke away from his mind-warping fantasy when Naruto's attention seemed to have switched from staring at him to staring down the dark hallway, you could barely see the light glinting off the door handle it was so dark. Sasuke slammed his eyes shut and gave them a rough rub; they were oddly sore and foggy from his strange memory. Naruto stood up straight and stalked over to the large clear window, there were thick dark clouds looming in the air, making it almost seem like night. The birds flew around in circles before nesting peacefully in a nearby tall tree, Naruto watched in an almost hypnotized fashion. "It's dark…"

His voice was soft and not-quite audible, but Sasuke heard it. "Yeah… it is…" Sasuke casually strolled up to the window, beside Naruto. Naruto's elbows were perched up on the windowsill and his chin was being held in his hands as he happily eyed off the sky. Sasuke absent-mindedly watched the blonde diclonius, he actually felt content with staying like this for the whole morning… yet a tiny voice inside himself told him to want this forever.

His blonde eyelashes slowly kicked off the top of his cheeks and he took a long blink, Naruto could hear the far-away rumbling of a storm that happened to be closing in at a rather fast pace. It wouldn't be long before the streets would be flooded with newfound rain of today.

Sasuke forced down his lips from quirking into a smile, he swallowed his smile and stared out the window as well. His mind slowly drifted back to wanting to be like this forever… When did he start feeling attracted to the blonde? He didn't know. Why he felt attracted to another boy? He didn't know. Maybe it was the fact that he could be himself around the blonde, most girls knew him as the cold-hearted lover, which they adore so much. It would take him a while as he would gradually let down his act of coldness and be normal, but that wasn't what he wanted, the blonde wouldn't judge him for being rude or suddenly change his ways and begin to laugh. No, He would just sit back and enjoy it all…

Sasuke refused his body to stop the smile, he wouldn't be judged… so why bother to hide it from him? He smiled down at Naruto softly; Naruto broke his gaze away from the sky and returned his smile with his own grin.

"Naruto…" Sasuke's voice was deep and sounded just a tad to serious for Naruto's liking

"Yes?" Naruto replied instantly, finally standing up right and staring at Sasuke's pale complexion

"Umm…" Sasuke mentally kicked himself from drawing out the long time-waster "Ummm…" Another mentally kicked brain cell was lost; he just couldn't seem to find the right words that were now floating around in his head.

"I… Um" Sasuke mumbled out-loud to no one in particular "I… Uh… Really…"

"…You What?" Naruto asked in a peppy voice

"I…" Sasuke leaned in closer "I…"

Knock, Knock 

Someone's knuckles brushed against the hollow door, signaling out two clean and clear knocks. Sasuke stepped away and looked at the door with disgust, he was so close to saying it… Naruto coughed awkwardly and looked at Sasuke expectantly "…You better get that Sasuke"

Sasuke nodded and walked down the hallway, three more knocks echoed after the memory of the last two. Sasuke rested his hand on the silvery knob and jiggled it slightly before opening the door. He was clearly presented by two men, one had silver hair that was spiked up and leaning off to a side, a black mask covered the bottom half of his face while some accessory was keeping his left eye hidden. (A.N: Is it the left eye?) The other man had chocolate brown hair and tanned skin, his hair was tied up in a short, high ponytail and he had a long battle-scar running over the top of his nose. "May I help you?" He trusted his voice not to sound inconsiderate to them two men

Kakashi cleared his throat and held up a badge, which identified himself perfectly "I am Kakashi Hatake"

Iruka held up a badge similar to Kakashi's and announced himself "And I am Iruka Umino…"

Sasuke lazily scanned over the badges and nodded, he stepped to the side as a sign for them to enter but not before he took a quick glance at Naruto, who was peeking around the corner of the wall as he stared at the two un-welcomed visitors. Kakashi sloppily took of his shoes and walked inside, while Iruka did the same right after him –a bit more polite, mind you-. They all sat down on a large sofa in the room next to the room Naruto was in. Sasuke sat on the sofa that was opposite to the one Kakashi and Iruka were sitting on, Sasuke glanced over and noticed Naruto wasn't peeking at them anymore, obviously because he was no longer curious about the two men. Sasuke cleared his throat and started up a conversation.

"Why, may I ask, are you two requesting my presence?" Sasuke spoke highly to the two men, proving he was not here to be dragged around

"Well…" Kakashi started off lazily "We have been informed that you having been keeping a monster here"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at him "A monster…?"

"A diclonius" Iruka choked out, Sasuke gave him a rather quizzical look. Iruka sighed and said it again "A diclonius… a human-like creature with horns petruding from their skull, they are equipped with vectors, which are deadly psychic arms."

Sasuke blinked in confusion 'Wait… horns petruding from their skull…?' Sasuke scanned over the sentence in his mind, before finally coming to a slow realization '…Naruto!'

"Hn. why the hell would _I_ have such a _monster_ here?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and leaned back into his sofa, letting his words sink into the people around him. Including Naruto.

Naruto walked backwards into the bench, glasses and other utensils wobbled on the bench as he slid down it. Naruto crumpled to the floor in shock, did Sasuke really mean that…? Was he just a monster to him? Naruto backed into the bench's legs harshly; the force caused a glass to roll on the table and crash to the floor.

The sharp little glass pieces pricked Naruto's palm and fingers, Naruto winced and absent-mindedly scratched out the shards of glass that were stabbed into his fingers. Naruto broke out of his trance with he felt his finger being jabbed with the jagged edge of glass piece. Crimson blood oozed from the peeled skin, Naruto placed his index finger in his mouth and tried to stop the blood. The sore finger stung as more blood seeped into his warm mouth.

Kakashi and Iruka looked in the direction the crash had echoed from, Iruka was the first to speak up. "What was that…?" Sasuke looked over in the direction and mentally cursed knowing whom it was. "Hn. Probably just my…" Sasuke dragged out the 'my' as he thought over all the possible things it could be. A dog? Too rowdy for him. A bird? No way. A cat? Eh… it would have to do… "…Cat…"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the questionable answer from the Uchiha, but didn't press on the subject. "I should go clean that up." Sasuke quickly excused himself and entered the room, closing the door behind him. Sasuke sighed and crouched down beside the diclonius, he picked up his bleeding hand and examined it. There were cuts and a few grazes from where the glass had just slightly scratched the surface of his skin; Sasuke pulled Naruto to his feet and dragged him over towards the sink.

Sasuke delicately plucked out the shards from Naruto's hand and washed away the blood; it had looked a lot worse than it actually was. Sasuke saw the cuts begin to heal at a rapid pace; he was slightly taken back by its fast progress to heal. Sasuke shook it off as nothing as he walked over to the shattered glass, and picked up the larger shards while he swept up the small shards. In a matter of seconds, the floor was clean and glass-free; Sasuke pulled Naruto over to a seat away from sight and sat him down on it.

"Okay… I need you to stay here and be quiet. Okay?" Sasuke quickly took his silence as answer; he slid out the door and left it half open. Sasuke walked over to the two patient men and apologized "Sorry. My… cat… had glass in its feet…"

Kakashi nodded and quickly changed the subject "Now… on the matter of the diclonius, we have obtained information from someone that you are keeping it here. Is this true?"

Sasuke was quick to answer, "Why would I be keeping such a _thing_ here?!" He spat out the word 'thing' with extra venom seeping into it.

"Who would even _dare_… to say this about me?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes in anger

Kakashi and Iruka exchanged glances "The person said not to be identified…" Iruka mumbled out

Sasuke sent them a dirty look and growled, "Well, I have no such _thing_ in _my_ household…"

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked, tilting his head to the side

"Don't you think I would realize, if a monster was living in my house?" Sasuke's tone was incredibly sarcastic

Kakashi grinned and nodded "I suppose your right…" He turned to Iruka and gave him an expectant look " Shall we be going?"

"A-Aa… Right…" Iruka nodded and stood up with Kakashi

They all politely bowed to each other before Sasuke showed them out. He slowly closed the door and sighed, he slid down the door in a tired fashion. He ran his pale hand through his ravenette hair, his slowly pulled himself up off the floor and walked over to the room Naruto was being held captive in. Sasuke slowly slid the door open as he walked in; it was eerily quiet inside the room…

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out half-heartedly, he gave the room a quick scan only to realize there was no life inside

"Naruto?" Sasuke voice was getting a bit more worried now.

Sasuke stepped into the room more and looked around, he flipped on the light switch as the dark clouds had hid the sun. He absent-mindedly walked around the room, staring at anything and/or everything that seemed to make even the slightest noise. A large gust of wind blew in from nowhere, Sasuke abruptly turned on his heel. His eyes widened at the sight.

Glass was shattered all over the floor, as Sasuke's tall glass window had been smashed to pieces from an incredible force. Blood was speckled over the floor and pieces of glass; no doubt it had been Naruto who had created this mess.

"Had he heard me…? And taken it seriously…?" Sasuke bit his lip, he had never been this nervous in his life

"Naruto… what's going on in your head…?"

**xXx**

Naruto walked the streets at a fast pace; he was already far from the Uchiha residence. The streets were packed with busy people, the occasional horn blowing sounded from angry drivers. They all must have been trying to get to work before the storm came, Naruto looked up at the almost black sky, the dark clouds swirled and molded into each other as the wind blew. The cold air sent shivers down Naruto's spin, he wasn't wearing much in the way for warmth, and the Uchiha's shirt and bed pants weren't much to stop the cold air from reaching his skin. But it's the thought the counts.

Passer-by's were either staring or gawking at is horns, that really made him feel strange. A child's laughter rang through out his head; he turned his head casually to the side to see a rough young boy laughing at him. The boy's pig-like nose crinkled up every time he snorted from laughing, there were freckles speckled over his cheeks and nose and he was rather chubby. "Haha… you look like a freak!"

Naruto stopped walking when the boy pointed a fat finger at his horns, he narrowed his eyes in anger when the boy's laughter did not fade out from his glare. Naruto wielded his long vectors, as he was ready to attack and kill the fat savage of a boy. A large woman came bounding up to the two, the concrete literally jiggled when she placed her foot down. She smacked the boy over the head and used an angry tone when addressing him "Takato!" The boy looked up at her in a sad way.

"Y-yes… mama?" his tone was overly laced with fake sadness, you could almost see it

"How _dare_ you say something like that to someone!" She turned to Naruto and smiled "My deepest apologies sir, he sometimes forgets his manners!"

She tugged on his earlobe causing him to yelp in pain "Im sorry sir!"

"Hn." Naruto grunted and placed his vectors away

Naruto rudely turned away and continued to walk, anything and/or everything… could set him into a fit of blind rage right now. Naruto absent-mindedly kicked a can across the pathway; memories were flooding his mind and fogging his head with untold memoirs. He kicked the can harder as the voice of his brother rang through his ears. All the promises he had made… they were all lies. He made him who he is, Naruto was forced to fend for himself when his brother had been taken, and it forced Naruto to hate the human race…

"Kitty…?" A little voice broke Naruto's chain of thoughts

Naruto looked down to see a little girl staring up at him, she had chocolate brown eyes and short black hair that whipped out the sides cutely, she was idly playing with the string of a large red balloon between her fingers. She blinked her large eyes cutely and sent him an adorably large smile, her eyes crinkled up from the smile and she took a step forward to show him her smile better.

"Kitty!" Her smile got larger when his eyes widened in surprise

"What…?!" Naruto spat out his words at her, not caring if they happened to hurt her feelings

She nodded and crinkled her eyes again "Kit--"

Her head fell off her shoulders, blood spewed everywhere and over everything around them. Her blood soaked and decapitated body fell limply forward and on to the concrete below it, her smile never faded off her face as she died. The large red balloon was now tainted with her blood as it gently floated into the air and was carried away with the wind.

"Im _not_ a cat." Naruto spat out and stepped on and over her petite body, ignoring the blood the coated the soles of his feet

A petrified scream echoed from behind him, obviously a lady had seen what he had done to the girl. The scream began to die down as the person became racked with sobs and coughs; Naruto smirked and continued to ignore the lady's cries for help and attention. Naruto picked up his pace and began to run, not wanting to be caught and put back in that horrible place again.

The lady's screams and plea's faded out as Naruto entered the forest, it was a lot darker than usual and hard to see anything, but Naruto kept on walking deeper into the forest. Naruto stepped on a twig and it broke beneath his toes, leaves and bugs were squished and broken by his feet as he continued to walk. Naruto ran a hand through his blonde hair and sighed, he walked himself to a slow halt and sighed again. Naruto closed his eyes and gripped on to his horns, he roughly tugged at them in an attempt to pull them off.

"Why me…" He grunted as he only tugged had on his horns

Naruto opened his eyes and took a step backwards when he sensed the presence of another; he looked from side to side trying to find the mystery guest. You'd think he'd be the only one brave enough to step into the dark forest alone, but you'd be wrong. The person stepped out from behind a tree and smiled evilly at him, in their hands was a single red rose that was playfully being rolled around in between their palms and fingers.

The figure took a small step forward; Naruto caught a glimpse of their strawberry colored hair. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of the pink-haired witch "You…"

"Hello, Naruto-kun…"

* * *

OMG!!!! I am so… lazy! I hate myself and I hate my life! Although I am oddly satisfied with how the chapter went… the ending was a little rushed, but none-the-less… I still got heaps more homework to finish off… and the bad thing is it's due on Wednesday!!! Anywho…

Love,  
Sweet Tragedies


	12. Chapter 11

Ok… I know… another reeeeallllly slow update… and im really; really sorry… im a tad insomniac lately… and I haven't been getting enough sleep… probably… 1-2 hours...? Maybe 3… who knows, all I know is that it's not enough! Grr… (Sigh) Anywho… This chapter has someone's death in it… MWUHAHAHAHAH (Cough) Hope you enjoy it…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto… nor do I own the Elfen lied storyline… but if I did… THERE WOULD BE NO GODDAMN CLIFFHANGER AT THE END OF THE SERIES!!!

* * *

Sasuke sighed angrily and ran a hand down his face; he let it slide down until it was over his mouth, chin and partially his nose. His heart clenched in every emotion possible, he had never felt so many emotions surge throughout his body. Sasuke's hands clenched in anger, his eyes were twitching with untold guilt and his throat burned with bottled up rage. Yes he was angry… But another part of him felt that he was the one to blame for Naruto running away.

"Idiot…" was all he could mutter without loosing control of himself or going into a fit of white rage, Sasuke

Sasuke strolled up to the shattered window, and placed his arms on the windowsill –avoiding the sharp pieces of glass-. Cats were skidding from underneath cars and scampering wildly over to the safety of their owner's homes, they had obviously sensed the rain before it started to fall. The tree's leaned off to the left as the wind blew, Sasuke shivered when the cold air hit his warm skin. He stared down at his feet and wriggled his toes; he couldn't understand how he had managed not to cut his foot on the sharp glass. He pushed that thought aside when he saw lightning erupting in the navy blue sky; it was dangerous to be out in that weather, his mind wandered back to Naruto.

"Should I go find him…?" Sasuke asked himself, his eyes went half-mast in a tired fashion.

Sasuke closed his eyes and lowered his head; thoughts of Naruto consumed his senses, He didn't realize the cold spray of rain, which was being blown in his broken window from the wind. He should've just refused to let the men inside… although what difference did it make now? Naruto was gone and Sasuke didn't have any clue in the world how to find him. Sasuke snaked a hand through his hair, pulling at his rooster-tail hair at the back. He yanked on it in frustration, his body not even wavering to the pain.

"…Jeez…!" His voice turned from a whisper to a shrill yell, he threw his hands down onto the windowsill, making the glass jiggle and fall off it.

Sasuke waved his hands over the glass shards in thought, not really thinking about the glass below his fingers as he continued to rub his fingertips over it. _Gah what am I worried about…? That blonde bastard has caused nothing but trouble from the start! I hate him! I hate his soul! I hate his eyes! I hate him! I hate him! I hate Naru…to… I really… hate Naru-- _A soft prick on his finger caused Sasuke to break away from him daydream.

Sasuke picked up his hand and noticed the blood being drawn from his long index finger; he delicately pulled out the long shard of glass and put it back on the windowsill. He scanned over the window's broken frame and examined it carefully. He had to admit, Naruto was quiet discrete with his escape method, there was one large hole in the window that was sharp and uneven around the edges. How he had cut the glass, must've been similar to how he cut the fence... Despite Sasuke's anger towards breaking the window, he still was slightly amazed at the quick and easy workmanship on it.

Naruto's words swam around his head when memories of that day flooded his mind, _'No… stay away from me Sasuke… Stay… far… away…' _Naruto's soft voice was cracking as he spoke those words that day, Sasuke grunted in annoyance. Naruto seemed perfectly harmless to him, Heck! If he should stay away from anyone it would be those pesky women.

"I don't know why…" Sasuke shuffled his protected feet through the glass as he walked over to the door "I don't know how…" Sasuke pulled on a large waterproof jacket and grabbed his keys "How you made me fall in love with you…" Sasuke pushed open the door, closed it and locked it shut. He opened up a spare, soaking umbrella and pushed it above his head, to keep himself dry.

"Where… Where would I start looking…?" Sasuke mumbled inaudibly, he looked casually from left to right in search of any signs of Naruto. He turned his gaze downwards, staring at the pale concrete being slowly dampened. He took a few steps forward and stopped, looking back towards the front.

The rain pelted down on the thick umbrella loudly, almost silencing all the other noises around him. Sasuke scratched his neck in a nervous habit; he ran the same hand down his right cheek in slight comfort. Raindrops slowly dripped off the ends of his umbrella and onto the currently saturated ground, Sasuke groaned in annoyance.

"…If I were a crazed… confused and murderous maniac… where would I be…?" The question was utterly stupid, and it was practically rhetorical… Sasuke was having a lot of odd moments since the strange boy came into his life, it was scary in a way… but in another way it was rather nice…

Sasuke kicked his feet through the deep puddles, they were rather bothersome as they had soaked his long pant legs and even through to his socks. Sasuke growled and shook his ankle, trying to rid the socks of the rainwater. He decided the best place to search was the last place he had run too, the forest. He now understood all his feelings that were being shown lately… He was completely blind to the fact this whole time…

He bit the inside of his cheek to stop the smile from forming on his cold lips; there was absolutely no denying it now… He had fallen madly in love with the blonde. No matter what or who he was, he had found a way into Sasuke's black heart and made it smile. No matter what, Sasuke would now find the diclonius and tell him his feelings… his _true _feelings for the blonde.

"…For I… love him…" With those last words leaving his lips, he set off to try and find his beloved.

**xXx**

Naruto watched as her long fingers twirled and rolled the rose's stem between her half-clenched fist; ironically… it didn't seem to faze her that the thorns were stabbing into her palm. Her eyes were sub-consciously narrowed in, as she was angry with him. Naruto raised an eyebrow; he sensed her anger gradually building with every breath she took. Her twisting fingers seemed to get slower and rougher as her fist clenched harder and her fingers tightened in rage. Sakura inwardly bit her lip and developed a mad twitch in her eye, She slowly gained the courage to quirk her lips into a painful smile… it was quite frightening. (A.N: Think a Cheshire cat type of smile with a scary disposition added to it)

"…I didn't think… you'd be here… Naruto-kun…" she gave a sharp twitch in the corner of her eye in suppressed anger

Naruto scoffed and narrowed his eyes even deeper at her "Hn. Sorry to ruin your alone time…"

Sakura's smile only widened, you would swear it wasn't natural to have a smile that wide "Oh… you're funny… Naruto-kun…" she choked out the '-kun' after hissing his name under her breath.

Naruto rolled his eyes and smirked darkly at her, Sakura lost her twitch when her eyes narrowed dangerously and her lips became a tight line. Naruto could practically feel her glares burning holes in his head; Naruto decided it would be best to keep his sarcastic comments to himself at the moment. Sasuke politely coughed, sending an evil smile in Naruto's direction and said "So… Naruto-_kun_… why are you here exactly…"

Naruto looked at her, the pink-haired bitch _defiantly_ had something to do with all this… he could practically smell it on her breath. His angry eyes melted into placid ones, hoping she would let her guard down… "Now… why would that concern you…? Sakura…?" Sweetness was smothered over his words, Naruto knew it was fake sweetness but hopefully she didn't.

"Im just being polite Naruto-kun…" She bit her tongue to stop her sarcasm from slipping through the cracks of her teeth "…I mean… you _were_… running fast from Sasuke's house…" Sakura sent him a soft smile that obviously had a hidden meaning to it.

Naruto raised an eyebrow "You were watching?" he inwardly clenched his fists and hissed, she was absolutely _everywhere_ when she was the least-needed.

"Of course… I heard the commotion a while away… nearly everyone saw you escape from the Uchiha's window…" She let the rose be held in one hand while the other's fingers twirled around a loose piece of her bubblegum hair. She watched in mere amusement when Naruto's eyebrows shot up in confusion "But, I'll give you 8 out of 10… I have to admit, your escape was eerily silent."

Naruto's left eye gave a slight twitch in annoyance but nothing more "I am… quite _professional_… with my escape methods… Sakura-_chan_…" He hissed out her name and gagged incredulously on the '-chan'

"Oh really…?" She took a delicate step forward "What else are you professional at…?"

Naruto was confused, so didn't speak up. Sakura decided to continue "Don't know? …Well I'll give you a clue!" she swung her rose-free hand around and slapped Naruto in the face; Naruto didn't see it coming so his neck had cracked to the side from impact. "Your professional at ruining lives!" She took a step backwards as tears welled up in her emerald eyes "You're a professional at taking away loved and _straight_ people!" Tears, rage and love now blinded Sakura, "You're a _fucking_ professional at screwing things up!"

Naruto stayed silent as Sakura whimpered some last pitiful excuses for Naruto's unwanted-existence. His cold blue eyes stared right through her; Sakura felt a dark chill run down her spine when Naruto stared at her "WELL?!" She spat-out and continued to rant as more tears ran down her face "Why don't you go back to that dark, dank _hell-hole_ that you crawled out from, and leave _me_ and Sasuke-kun _ALONE!!!!!_"

Sakura's words burnt through his heart, he wouldn't let it show how much those words were stabbing him now. Sakura scrunched the poor withered rose between her hands; she let the broken petals fall through her fingers and on to the wet dirt. Trees were protecting them from the rainfall, although some was pouring through the leaves already. Sakura's hair was damp and a tad frizzy from the moisture it was receiving. "…You bitch…"

Sakura stumbled backwards; small tears were still lining the edges of her eyes. "W-What…" she choked out, take another step backwards as Naruto slowly advanced on her trembling form "_You… ugly… dog-faced bitch_…" Sakura whimpered and tried to quickly wipe the tears out of her eyes, to show Naruto she wasn't afraid of his harsh words. But as soon as she wiped them away, more replaced them.

Sakura dropped the twisted and bent rose-stem and began to run for her life. She could feel Naruto's presence nearly touching the back of her heels; she panted wildly as she continued to run. Not even daring to turn around. Sakura's red high-heel twisted off too the side as she missed a step, sending her crashing to the hard, soggy ground. Sakura yelped and hastily grabbed her ankle to soothe the ever-growing pain on it. She hesitantly pressed her fingers around her ankle, wanting more comfort for her stinging ankle. Her foot was twisted in an ugly direction; it was a bit frightening to see her own foot look so distorted.

She gasped quietly as she saw Naruto's slowly approaching figure, it was like she was in the middle of the road of death and Naruto was the grim-reaper who was ready to harvest her soul. She shuddered in fright when Naruto stopped in front of her "You…" His voice was mild but dark; Sakura quickly interrupted him before he could say anymore. "Please don't hurt me!" Naruto was slightly taken back by the plea for her life, "Please…"

Naruto's vector wrapped around her slender neck and crushed her back up against the thick tree. Sakura coughed out some blood and cried silently in pain, she had mistaken this man's abilities… and now she would pay. "You think you can just get away with saying things like that? You whore!"

Sakura knew her death was being planned, so she decided to die with dignity. She sent him a death glare and growled "You gay fucked-up excuse for a monster!" Sakura felt her neck being pulled forward; soon her body was floating above the ground and in front of Naruto's face. He pushed his face up to hers and narrowed his eyes in anger "_What did you say_…?"

Sakura was scared beyond belief, but didn't let her emotions show so easily. "You heard me! I called you a '_gay fucked-up excuse for a monster!_'…" Naruto smiled darkly under his bangs, he let a low chuckle escape through his lips. "That's what I thought you said…" His purr was dangerously low and evil.

Naruto penetrated his hand through the flesh her chest, Sakura screamed out in pain and pleaded for him to stop, although she knew he wouldn't. Naruto's fingers felt the erratic beating of her heart as it only sped up more from fright, her life was passing her by… and she was now wishing she had made more of it… instead of swooning over Sasuke. Naruto chuckled evilly as his fingers pressed around her heart and his blunt nails stabbed into it. Sakura wailed in pain, as her fresh blood was tainting Naruto's wrist and her clean clothes. Her faded yellow long-sleeved shirt was blotched and soaked in her own blood, it felt disgusting as the sticky substance stuck to her skin beneath it. Her dark green skirt was dripping blood of its edges, making its color turn a putrid color.

Naruto grabbed her heart in his strong grasp, Sakura gasped out in pain. She knew she was dead… but why could she still feel this… all of this pain he was giving her? Naruto's hand began to slowly recede, her heart being pulled outside her body. Naruto stared as his blood covered hand and the treasure that lay within it, Sakura heart gave a few last pumps of blood before stopping… Naruto smirked and showed Sakura her heart. Sakura's face was pale and her body was deathly cold, Naruto threw her heart into a tree in front of them. He her broke on impact, blood and chunks flew everywhere and splattered up against the damp tree bark.

Naruto glared at Sakura one last time before slicing her body in half, her legs and such fell to the ground where as the top part of her body still stayed floating. A single drop of blood dribbled from Sakura's mouth, over her pale and frozen lips, down her chin and to drip off it. Naruto could only smile; her death was truly a masterpiece. Her tears still were glinting in her eyes… and her seafoam iris' were dull from death. Naruto's smile faltered as lightening erupted in the sky above him. Naruto grunted in satisfaction and carelessly threw Sakura's body off to the side.

"Hmph. Bitch" Naruto turned around and began to walk back out of the forest.

He scraped her fingernails against the tree's, to rid his hands of the unwanted blood. Naruto stared up at a darkened sky; Lightning exploded again causing Naruto to fall backwards. Naruto cringed and rubbed his sore backside; he stood up again and dusted off the back of his pants. He mentally cursed the poor weather they'd being having recently, not that he knew much outside the four solid metal worlds he had been held captive in. Another bolt of lightening sent shivers up Naruto's spine, he didn't like lightening or thunder… It scared him…

Naruto growled at his weakness and wiped the sweat, rain and Sakura's blood off his face, her blood had grown sticky from his sweat and the air that was blowing over his face. A loud explosion erupted from beside Naruto; he abruptly turned on his heel and stared into the flaring explosion. Naruto's eyes widened as he stared into the crackling tree "What the--"

And just like that, the tree was set ablaze. Flames spewed out from the tree's branches and setting the near-by trees aflame as well, Naruto took a hesitant step backwards. He watched in awe as the trees became limp from weak wood, the first tree fell down in a massive heap of charred wood. Naruto narrowly avoided being squashed by the tree as he flipped backwards and landed on all fours. His eyes faded back to their stunning blue color as his body froze from fright.

"Nnnnn…" Naruto's eyes filled with tears, fright was over-taking his senses and forced his body not to move.

And then… everything went in slow motion. Naruto turned his to the side; the slow creaking of the large tree was ringing inside his skull. Naruto turned around to leap out of the way; he slipped over his heels and palms and slipped in the mud. He scrunched his eyes shut as the heavy tree slammed down on his spine, sinking him into the mud. He could feel the tree's flames burning into his back and face, his shirt melted painfully slow over his back and down his sides. It hurt to cry as his tears slide over the tender and burnt flesh on his cheeks.

Naruto's eyesight faded out to black. The pain was too much to bear in his frightened state… He let one last word slip out from his parted lips as he fell into a state of unconsciousness.

"_Sasuke…_?"

* * *

Oh… I've been a busy little beaver… (Yet again) My bestest friend in the whole wide world has come down to visit me, so I want to spend as much time as I can with her… SQUUEEE we're going to the movies tomorrow, Yay!!!! Im so… HAPPY!

(Cough) Anywho… I'm really, really sorry from the late update as said above, I've been busy… sorry  
P.S (Hope you liked Sakura's death :3)

Love,  
Sweet Tragedies


	13. Chapter 12

Ok… gosh! Im such a bad Neko!! I need tea… REALLY BADLY!!! I SWEAR IM ON THE EDGE OF SANITY AND AM ABOUT TO BREAK IT, IF I DON'T GET MY TEA!!! And on another subject… (Everyone anime falls) …what? Oh right… I'm normal again… yea… I do that sometimes… my friend is still here… and still her usual 'homophobic' self… GOSH! I NEED TEA!! Heehee… I'll get some before I start writing don't worry…

**Disclaimer:** I would only own it if I was Japanese… heck! Im not even American! So what chance do I have…? I don't own Naruto, nor do I own the Elfen lied storyline

* * *

Sasuke inwardly jumped slightly at the sudden clap of thunder, it was all quiet… until that loud annoyance broke Sasuke away from his thoughts. Sasuke sighed and closed his umbrella; he wanted to feel the rain run across his skin. The cool rain flowed over his face and through his hair, to dribble off the base of his neck. Sasuke closed his eyes, so the water crystals danced along the edges of his thick eyelashes.

"Sasuke-kun!!" Sasuke sighed and turned around to the source of the squeal, he was surprised to who he saw.

Instead of seeing that gurgling pink thing, known as Sakura, it was her best friend, Ino. Her platinum blonde hair was tied up into a high ponytail and reached far down her back and her periwinkle eyes shone with some sort-of strange aurora. Her long blonde hair swished from side to side, even when she had stopped running, she smiled softly and asked "Sasuke-kun… have you seen Sakura?"

Sasuke blinked and shook his head politely, Ino shielded herself from the rain droplets and sighed "Oh… She said she would come shopping with me, after she had finished something… and I thought it would be with you…" She seemed upset; Sakura was her best friend after all… and wouldn't run off without consulting Ino first.

"Oh… No I haven't seen her" Sasuke stated emotionlessly, Ino looked down at her feet and shuffled them a bit "Sorry Ino" He quickly added

"Oh, it's fine" Sasuke saw beneath her smile and noticed the worry for her friend, when Ino and Sakura were together they were –possibly- the bitchiest people you could find on the planet. But when Ino was by herself, you could call her… normal (well, as normal as a crazed fangirls could be)

"I'll help you look for Sakura… if…" Ino face brightened and nodded "…you help me find Naruto, deal?"

Ino innocently tilted her head to the side "Naruto? …Whose that?" The name rang a bell…

Sasuke contemplated his answer for a moment, he wanted to blurt out his love for Naruto to the nearest person her could find… Unfortunately, that was now one of his former fangirls… so he decided not to "He's… my friend"

Ino nodded and smiled brightly "Thank you, but where would we look?"

Sasuke sighed angrily, if he had known… he wouldn't have asked for her help. Ino's attention shifted from Sasuke to the road, she stared intensely at it for a while until Sasuke broke her away from her thoughts. "Oi! What are you staring at…?"

Sasuke placed the umbrella above his head again and looked at Ino with annoyance, he walked up to her to find out what she was staring at. His umbrella clashed with hers and stopped him from further movement; he raised an elegant eyebrow at her in slight questioning to her silence. Ino shook her head and giggled "Oh! Sorry Sasuke-kun! I just… thought I heard something…"

Sasuke looked at her strangely "heard what?"

Ino opened her mouth to reply, when a fire-truck came flying down the street. Its sirens were bellowing off and its orange lights flashed with caution, it whirled down the street in a colorful flash of blinding orange lights and a blurry red body. Sasuke and Ino's heads snapped to the side as the watched it zoom away into the misty fog of rain. Ino continued to watch it fade away as Sasuke ripped his gaze away to look at her "Should we follow it?"

Ino took a slow blink "…Yeah… ok…" she replied half-heartedly

Sasuke and Ino quickly dashed after the truck, Ino was not to far behind Sasuke but was still lagging a bit. Sasuke turned his head back and sighed, his paced slowed down so he could talk with Ino "come on, pick up the pace!" Ino sent him a playful glare and charged ahead; Sasuke smirked and caught up with her speeding self with ease.

They slowed down to stop as they needed to wait for the pedestrian crossing to be safe to cross, Ino leaned up against the traffic light pole and tried to squeeze the water out of her long socks. After running through the puddles, her socks and legs had become drenched with the dirty water. Ino sighed and mumbled out something angrily about her clothes, Sasuke ignored her muted rantings as he was staring idly from side to side "Which way did it go?"

Ino looked up from her socks and placed her foot back on the ground "Hm? What?" Sasuke felt his eye twitch; she had the memory of a goldfish… or worse a goldfish with short-term memory loss, "…The fire-truck…" Sasuke hissed under his breath sending an infamous Uchiha glare her way. She seemed unfazed by it…

"Oh right. That way." She causally poked her thumb to the right side, while staring deeply into her nails as if they were going to get longer if she stared at them hard enough.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "What makes you say that…? Are you psychic?"

"That… and that there's smoke over there…" she jabbered her finger in the same direction again "…which usually means that there's fire nearby" She didn't stop to look at him once, since her eyes were still fixed on her newly manicured nails.

Sasuke's eye twitch violently from embarrassment, Ino looked at him worried that the stress mark on his forehead could break any minute… "You okay?" She looked up and saw the green light flashing, saying it was okay to walk across now. "Come on, we gotta catch that fire truck"

She resisted the urge to drag him along the street as she quickly pounced over to the other side and Sasuke quickly followed her across, not wanting to be left behind. He and Ino walked at a rather fast pace, the fog of thick smoke came closer and harder to see through as they walked through it. Ino coughed and waved her hand in front of her face, trying to brush away the annoying smoke. Sasuke did the same, but with less fuss, he inhaled the air deeply and fell to the ground wheezing and coughing. Ino sighed and patted him on the back "Baka… don't inhale the smoke… it dangerous…" she spoke in a way that only a mother could.

"Yeah… Yeah…" Sasuke muttered, wiping the ashes off his lip with his sleeve

Ino helped Sasuke to his feet, wanting it or not, he reluctantly rose to his feet and mumbled his gratitude, Ino smiled and nodded. Sasuke coughed a little, forgetting Ino's warning about not breathing in the flying ash, Ino sent him a soft glare each time she saw him breathe throughout his mouth. She truly was like his mother… in a sisterly kind of way… (A.N: Aw… come on! We _all_ have people like that! Oh… Im getting all teary-eyed… GROUP HUG!! (forces everyone into hug))

Ino looked down and saw the path became grass, that wasn't to far off from entering the forest. Sasuke looked up and noticed the cars, ambulances, fire trucks and a few police cars all piled up in front of the burning trees. Firemen were at ready with their hoses, waiting for the other men to tire out, so they could be replaced with ease. Policemen were watching over the blaze and casually supervising the firemen who were bravely risking their lives to find any trapped people.

Sasuke hurriedly walked over, with Ino tagging behind, and tapped on an officer's shoulder. The tall man in blue attire turned around and smiled at Sasuke, "What can I help you with kiddo?" (A.N: Sorry… My friend's dad is a cop and he calls me 'kiddo')

"Have you retrieved any people from the fire yet?" He clinged on to the last bit of hope that was burning inside his cold shell of a body…

"Uhh… nope… don't think so…" He sighed and scratched the back of his head

Sasuke felt crestfallen, maybe Naruto had truly run away. Man, he had screwed up… He had _royally_ screwed up. Ino placed a hand on his shoulder and patted it, she could feel the boy's sadness… "There's a chance… he could still be in there…"

"Yeah… But… I should keep my promise and help you look for Sakura…" Oh how he loathed Sakura… but he didn't want to go back on his promise… Ino gave him a sympathetic smile "You sure?"

Sasuke nodded silently, he shoved his hands deep into his pockets and turned on his heel, you could feel his sadness leaking off his body… Ino bit her lip and walked after the Uchiha. Ino froze in mid-step, she finally had recognized where she had seen that name…

'_Naruto… is… that diclonius…?_'

**xXx**

Naruto hissed as a hot piece of fiery wood landed atop his hand, the whole forest was lit up like an overly decorated Christmas tree. The trees were all withered, black and still burning, and the smoke pillowed out heavily in a big, black fog. Only the fresh fire that would randomly lean on his untouched flesh would hurt… the rest of his body had gone into a state of numbness. Naruto had no tears left to cry; he would've sworn they had been all burnt away.

He carefully opened his eyes, the ashes of trees and smoke tickled his eyelashes. The forest was now like a big smudge of red, orange and yellow, Naruto's blurry eyesight could barely make out the tree that was squashing and burning his back, legs and arm. Naruto grunted and tried to wriggle out from beneath the tree's heavy body, he couldn't find the strength right now, in his still partially frightened state, to pull himself free.

He could still feel the cold rain running across his bare feet, Naruto choked on the thick smoke surrounding his face. He painfully slid his fingers out from beneath the tree that had recently fallen on his free hand; he sorely wiped away the soot that was coating his eyes. Why wasn't he still unconscious? He hadn't bared pain this much since he was a child… he wanted to die… all he was, was a burden to the only one he had cherished… Sasuke.

Naruto ran his free hand over his singed hair, turning the ends a nice chestnut brown. He stopped to where he horn was… he felt the heat beginning to make it crack and splinter… It would be only a short amount of time before it would break from the ever-burning fire around him, he traced his fingers over to the other horn seemed perfectly fine… besides the fact it was white hot… it was fine.

Naruto scrunched his nose in disgust; he could smell Sakura's hair burning… it was disgusting to say the least. Naruto kept his stress-free façade for as long as he could keep it there, but it was starting to falter a bit…

"Sasuke… I… I… I'm sorry…" Naruto breath was hitched, ever since they had found him… all he was, was a burden…

Naruto closed his eyes and tried to let himself slip into the dark abyss that was his fate… _death_. The crackling wood was the only possible sound that surrounded his ears; he felt reality slowly slipping away… the darkness was slowly consuming his senses. Naruto heard his horn snap, the heat was too severe and had broken the already cracked bone. Naruto let out a childish wail of pain; he felt the blood trickle down his hot face and rollover his cheek.

'Over here!' It was the distant call of someone… most likely male…

Naruto opened his eyes into little slits; a blurry figure approached him and carefully began to pull him out from beneath the tree. Two more blurred figures came over; they counted to '3' and heaved the tree up as high as they could manage. The man, who had Naruto, pulled him out gently from the tree; before the others dropped it back down with a strained sigh.

"Eh…?" Naruto felt himself being hoisted up on to the strangers back, "Why… are you help…ing… me…?"

The fireman slowly deciphered Naruto's soft and cracking voice, "Because that's what we do! We help and look at for people…!"

"…Ari…gatou…" He whispered before he fell unconscious on the man's back

"There's some one else… h-h-here…" one of the other two men controlled himself not to scream at the sight before him

Sakura's eyes had melt through the back of her head, her pink locks were singed and was burnt all the way to just below her ears and her face was still peeling and burning away with the fire. "We should leave her here… she'll most likely crumble to pieces if we try to move her body…"

The other man nodded as they continued to search through the foggy terrain.

**xXx**

"They found someone!" Yelled a tall man in a fireman suit, covering his mini microphone and speaker head set, so he wouldn't yell into it

"Sasuke!" Ino screamed, Sasuke slowly tilted his head to look at her… god was he depressed.

"…What…?" his reply was long and drawn out, he was off in his own little world and didn't here the announcement

"They've found someone!!" Ino yelled, running up and taking him by the wrist they ran to the scene. As soon as Ino stopped running, Sasuke had managed to slip his wrist out of her grasp and tackle the nearest formal man. Ino yelped and began to try and pry Sasuke of the scared man.

"Where is the person they found?! ANSWER ME!" Sasuke screamed shaking the man's shoulders

"Sasuke…" Ino cooed, pulling away from the tormented man "Where is the person they have found…?"

They slight shaken man stood up and dusted off the back of his, now, soggy and mud-covered pants while sending a glare in the raven-haired boy's way, Sasuke noticed and sent him a death glare which obviously set him straight. "They are coming now…" He turned his head and shouted off in the different direction "get the ambulance ready!"

Ino and Sasuke waited patiently… well at least Ino was… She had to keep silencing every one of the dark-haired man's outbursts. Sasuke perked up at the sound of distant rustling, a man in a clad of orange and black appeared from behind the tree's and smoke. They could barely make out what color his skin was, let alone who he had been carrying on his back.

Sasuke beamed at the sight, he could never mistake that lush golden hair. Ino smiled as he ran up to the fireman, she fixed her eyes on the fact the diclonius only had one horn… She eagerly approached the two other firemen who were retreating out from the forest. One was comforting the other; his skin was pale and his eyes wide and dull, like he had just seen a ghost… or something close to it. Ino feared the worse…

"Excuse me…" She whispered to the men, the un-shaken man looked down at her with a questioning gaze "Yes…?"

"W-was… there anyone else in that forest…" The two men exchanged worried looks, Ino blinked away her tears hoping it wasn't true… the smaller one mouthed 'pink-hair' and Ino broke down crying "No… S-S-Sakura!!!" she felt to the ground in a large heap, Sakura was dead… and too them… they thought she had been burnt alive…

Sasuke eagerly hoped in ambulance with the unconscious blonde, Sasuke bit his lip and ran his hair through Naruto's blonde hair. Scars and indents were prominent all over his skin… Sasuke delicately ghosted his fingers over Naruto's burnt body. Naruto's breathing was hitched and uneven due to the pain he had to withstand, Sasuke wiped away an invisible tear and took an incredibly wavered breath.

Sasuke looked out at Ino one last time before the doors closed, he could tell straight away… Sakura was dead… Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little bit sympathetic towards those who could actually stand to be around her. Like Ino for instance (sp?), she wasn't rotten nor spoiled like Sakura… but he felt awful that she had lost her best friend.

Sasuke stood up and leaned up to the small window in the back door, Ino looked at him and forced herself to smile and wave. Sasuke waved and let a small smile play upon his lips. He mouthed her a 'thank you' before the ambulance steered its way out of sight.

xXx 

Gaara winced and held his foot, the had been walking for at least a good solid 3-4 days… he was eating up time because he was afraid of what Kakashi would do if he had comeback empty handed. Gaara shuddered at the merely thought, the first time it was a mere no dinner ban… but it got worse each time he disobeyed an order, he remembered getting whipped 4 times from trying to escape. Gaara can still hear the terrifying crack of the whip when it hit his bare flesh.

Gaara shook his head and tried to relax, at least he wasn't sleeping out in the rain like he had seen a few homeless people doing while he was walking. He snuggled into his thin and soggy shirt, trying to get as much warmth as he could possibly get. He closed his mint eyes in hope to get some sleep for once… he hasn't slept well since he was 5, only getting around 2-3 hours sleep a day…

Loud footsteps caused Gaara too look up, his seafoam eyes pierced with cream ones "What do you want Neji-kun?"

Neji lowered his eyes at him, completely ignoring the question "…Why are you out here?"

Suspicion rose at the question but Gaara didn't bother to worry about it "Do you think a freak like me would have some place to go?"

"I don't think you're a freak…" Neji mumbled, looking away "to be honest… I like your horns…"

Gaara let a small smirk play upon his lips as he could see Neji's cheeks heating up; Gaara wobbly stood up and kissed Neji on the cheek. Neji abruptly pushed himself away and sent Gaara a soft glare, he wouldn't deny it… he did enjoy Gaara kissing him… "Really? Aww… that's sweet…" Gaara chuckled evilly

Neji refused to make eye contact when he spoke "…you can stay at my house…"

Gaara smiled and nodded, pulling the brunette into a hug. Gaara wasn't much for friendly contact, but he would maybe make an exception for Neji… maybe. Neji tried to push away and sent the redhead a playful smirk, Gaara returned his smirk and kissed him harshly. His cold lips caressed Neji's warm ones as their tongues battled for dominance, Gaara won in the end after Neji gasped for air. Gaara pulled back and smirked as he admired his work; Neji's lips were red and swollen from the heated kiss they had just shared.

"Neji… I think… I just might love you…" Gaara's voice seemed to get a bit raspy at the end, most likely from embarrassment

"I think… I love you too Gaara…" Neji looked away, it was a bit too embarrassing for him to admit without a blush… so hey! Cut him some slack!

Gaara smirked; he adored how deliciously his name rolled off his tongue. '_Is this… what it feels like…?_'

Neji blushed and took Gaara's hand as they walked _'…to be loved…?_'

* * *

HOLY CHEESE ON CRACKERS!!! God… this chapter is so… boring… I didn't mean to put Ino in here! But when I had almost finished, I realized I had already used her as an assistant of Kakashi… oh well, I had to twist the story a little for it to make sense… GASP I FINALLY PUT GAARA IN HERE Yay!!! A bit sappy and mushy but… OMG!!! I got an Uchiha symbol necklace yesterday! And a black hoodie with Gaara's kanji on it… (Dramatic swoon) I'm never taking it off… oh… and my bestie left today… (Sigh)

Love,  
Sweet Tragedies


	14. Chapter 13

Ok… im back with a vengeance the size of a newborn kitten… (Sigh) I think this might be the last chapter… deciding whether I want to extend it or not… oh well, if I don't I hope you had enjoyed it while it lasted…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Naruto or Elfen lied storyline…

* * *

Sasuke ran his hands through Naruto's hair and sighed, he was caught in between knowing Naruto was safe and what the hospital would do to him if they saw his horns. Sasuke brushed the side of his finger over the stub that once was Naruto's horn; it was still hot and sticky from the fire and Naruto's blood. The doctor in the corner of the van was watching Sasuke's actions carefully, incase it would cause Naruto pain. Sasuke didn't like the fact that he could suspect he would cause Naruto more pain, but he knew it was all out of good nature.

"Will he be ok?" Sasuke asked suddenly

"He will…" the doctor replied half-heartedly

Sasuke nodded and looked back over at Naruto, he ran his fingers over Naruto's long bangs in a trance. He didn't consider the doctor's words to be comforting, his tone didn't fill him with relief in the least. Sasuke brushed his cold fingers over Naruto's burning, and slightly sizzling forehead. Sasuke retracted his hand when Naruto let out a groan of pain; Naruto's eyes opened painfully slow. They were only opened slightly into tiny slits, but Sasuke saw his heart-stopping blue orbs and let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding, Sasuke leaned close to his trembling body, "Naruto?"

"I-its… r-really… hurts-s… Sasu-k-ke…" Naruto voice cracked as his back arched up in pain

"Try and rest…" he coaxed softly and patted his shoulder gently

"I'm sorry Sasuke…" He spoke flawlessly this time, although the pain was evident in his voice

Sasuke shook his head "No. Im sor--"

"_No_… If I hadn't gotten angry and run away… I wouldn't have gotten us both into this mess…" Naruto whispered with a sad smile

"Naruto I…" Sasuke trailed off when he saw Naruto's eyes close as he fell back into the black abyss that was slumber…

Sasuke sighed and continued to pet Naruto's hair, his hand traveled down the side of his face and rubbed his thumb against Naruto's whisker-like scars on his cheeks. Sasuke sighed and held Naruto's hand in his, stroking the top of his soft hand inattentively. Sasuke's face was keeping its usual expressionless look… but his eyes were a different story. They were so full of concern and love; it was hard to believe it was the same young rich Uchiha that had led one of the roughest of lives… a calm hush came over the van again, as no one made a sign to speak; the only noises were the distant sounds of the traffic outside, the quietly screaming siren and the soft breaths of the three men in the van.

The ambulance pulled to a screeching halt and the back doors flew open, Naruto was carried out by the paramedics with Sasuke following them every step of the way.

Sasuke hesitantly followed them, not really knowing what to do. He stopped when someone tugged at his elbow, Sasuke looked behind him to see a nurse giving him a firm stare "Excuse me, but you'll have to wait…" the young nurse politely told Sasuke

Sasuke nodded and sat down in the waiting room, he didn't want to leave Naruto's side… but he didn't want to get in the way of the doctors either. He slouched deeply into a vacant seat and muttered incoherent things to himself, Sasuke sighed and snuggled into the wall beside his head (he was sitting on a chair in the corner). One by one people came and left, soon he was the only one left and sleep was slowly dawning on his exhausted body. Sasuke yawned in an uncharacteristic way for himself and closed his eyes as he let sleep take over his senses.

1 Hour Later… 

Sasuke shifted subconsciously in his sleep, curling up to the side to get more invisible warmth inside his cold body. A nurse quietly strolled up to him and placed a blanket over the top of his cold body, she soundlessly walked away and grabbed a pillow. She carefully slipped it under his head and left him to sleep, she turned around and smiled at the sight, it was just far too cute to ignore the sleeping Uchiha. Sasuke was absentmindedly grabbing the blanket in his sleep and tugging it over his body for more warmth, the nurse looked at her petite watch as it read '2:00pm', the dark and clouded exterior made it look later than it was.

The nurse looked over to the side and saw her workmates looking rather bored; she decided to take a seat by the Uchiha and only work when she was truly needed. She pulled his knees up to her chest and laid her head atop her knees, her head facing Sasuke's huddled-up form. She sighed and closed her eyes, Sasuke's eyes fluttered open in a sleepy daze. The nurse looked up after hearing Sasuke begin shuffling, Sasuke sat up and looked at her unfocusedly. "Where's Naruto?" he said around a yawn

"He's still getting his wounds treated and he might also be in shock…" she said gloomily with a sad smile

"Oh ok…" Sasuke looked down and shifted the blankets; he raised his head and asked, "Where did this blanket and pillow come from?"

"Oh… I got them for you… you looked cold…" She murmured softly, a small blush tingeing her cheeks

Sasuke smiled at the sweet gesture "Thank you…"

As quick as you could blink, her shocked expression was replaced with a smile "Y-you're welcome Uchiha-san!"

She bounced off the chair and sauntered back to her work place. Sasuke didn't really know when or why he had changed, but he knew Naruto had helped him… somehow… maybe it was the fact that he wouldn't be as judged if he smiled once in a while, or if he would say 'Please' and 'Thank you' with out the sarcasm tweaking his tone… Sasuke let a small smile play across his lips and propped his elbow up on the armrest of his chair.

A small crowd of doctors and nurses exited a small room; they were all muttering inaudible sentences under their breaths. A tall doctor addressed the young nurse that Sasuke was just talking with, "Shion!"

"Y-yes…?" She faltered under his strong voice

"Please put these files into the medical accounts for this young man, alright?" He handed her a small mountain of papers, which she shakily held in her arms

"Yes sir…" She placed the files on the desk in front of her and turned to face Sasuke "Uchiha-san?"

"Yes?" Sasuke replied instantly, sitting on the edge of his seat

"You can go see Naruto-kun now…" She stated with a smile

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sasuke clasped his hands around hers "Which room is it?" He was too happy to care about anything else at the moment

"Uhh… walk down that hall and it'll be 5 doors down to your left," She said, taking a glance at the papers to make sure she got the information right

"Thanks" He said one last time before heading off in the direction she had said

It unnerved him to have people stare at him as he walked past their rooms, Sasuke shuddered at the sounds some people were making, they were either choking on their coughs or wailing loudly in pain from either injuries or sickness. Sasuke stopped at the door he was assigned and slid it open carefully; he let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw Naruto sleeping peacefully. His body had no scars, bruises or any wounds marring it. Naruto was digging deeper into the small bed for warmth; Sasuke turned his head and noticed the window had been left open. Sasuke pushed down the window the was letting all the cold air inside the once warm room, Naruto's shivers slowly stopped although his skin was still covered in Goosebumps.

Sasuke scrapped a chair across the floor and placed it near Naruto's bed, he sat down and sighed heavily. He ran a hand through his hair and went off into his own thoughts, how would he tell Naruto his feelings? '_I can't just say… 'Hey Naruto, I've been in love with you from the first day I saw you…' god, that sounds incredibly corny…_' Sasuke sighed in aggravation and leaned back on his chair '_Umm… 'Naruto… I don't know quite how to put this…' …Nah… 'Naruto I really like you…' god that makes me sounds like a lusting fan girl… 'Naruto… I have something to tell you… I'm in love with you…_'' "URGH!" Sasuke jumped up from his seat causing the chair he was sitting to clatter to the floor

Sasuke cursed mildly under his breath and picked up the chair "Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned around, Naruto's eyes were half-mast and his blue eyes were clouded over, as he was still half-sleep. Sasuke sat down and tried his best to strike up a conversation "How are you feeling?"

Naruto tried his best to smile, but it looked painful "feeling… fine!" His voice wavered a bit between each word

Sasuke examined his body carefully as he absentmindedly ghosted his fingers off Naruto's sun-kissed skin, "Why aren't there any scars? Are the doctors here _that _good?"

Naruto forced a chuckle and shook his head "No it wasn't the doctors… it's… well… for me it's in my blood…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "for you? What about your brother?"

Naruto shook his head again "No, he can't do the same"

Sasuke nodded and looked away, silence slide in and muted out most sounds. It was a bit of an awkward silence but comfortable none-the-less, Sasuke looked down at his fingers that were entwined with his other fingers as he shuffled his feet clumsily. Naruto looked to the side and gazed out the window, the clouds were still a dark and gloomy shade and rain was bucketing from them. Sasuke coughed suddenly and looked at Naruto from under his bangs.

"I--" The started in unison, they both looked away with a small blush tingeing their cheeks

"You first…" Naruto muttered

"…'Kay…" Sasuke muttered in the same tone as Naruto

Naruto gave him a sideways glance, waiting for him to speak. Sasuke was silently having an internal battle with himself, a part of him was screaming for him to yell out his feelings, while another part was contemplating if he should hear Naruto's feelings towards him first… and _another_ part of him was telling him to back out right now and head for the hills! …Yup, he completely ignored that feeling.

'_Come on… just tell him… you're just gonna hurt yourself trying to think this through…_' Sasuke growled at his first inner thought

'_Leave me alone!_' he hissed mentally

'_M-maybe… you should just ask Naruto how he feels… then you wont… have t-to bear it…_' Sasuke's innocent inner whispered

'_Maybe your rig--_' Sasuke's thoughts were cut off by his angry inner

'_No! Back out now! It'll only end in heartbreak!_' Sasuke instantly ignored that annoying side and broke free of his thoughts

Naruto watched Sasuke go in and out of his thoughts, something was defiantly on his mind that he was utterly worried about… Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled when Sasuke's clear gaze met his, "…If your worried about something… you can always… tell me… I won't judge you…"

That was all the encouragement Sasuke needed; he cupped his hand over Naruto's, as it was still on his shoulder. He brought it down and held it in both his hands, took a deep breath and exhaled. He was ready… "Naruto… how… do you feel about me?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto cutely tilted his head to the side

"I mean… umm…" Sasuke dawdled over his time waster word and nervously chewed at his lip "I mean… how do you feel about me? Do you… like me? Or do you… _love_ me…?"

Sasuke instantly took note of Naruto's silence, he took it as… a bad sign, and that would be putting it lightly. Sasuke was terrified on the inside, but on the outside he appeared to be rather… calm and serene. Naruto had immediately avoided gaze, worried of what the outcome would be if he admitted his feelings…

"Well?" Sasuke tone was rude and impatient but underneath there seemed to be worry… and an emotion Naruto could quite put his finger on…

"I…" Naruto's voice trailed off into a muffled whisper

Sasuke leaned in closer to the diclonius, "what?"

"I… love you" Naruto blushed a dark crimson and looked away

Sasuke stared at him for a few seconds, drinking in Naruto's soft yet captivating words… '_I love you_' Sasuke smirked at Naruto's nervousness and leaned over the side of the bed, he gripped the blankets and hesitantly captured Naruto's lips in his. Naruto's wide eyes slowly slid down so they were closed, Naruto shyly pressed his lips against Sasuke, telling him he wanted this. Sasuke eagerly complied by running his tongue across Naruto's bottom lip, Naruto cautiously allowed the invading tongue access. Sasuke happily explored Naruto's hot mouth, although he hesitantly pulled away as he realized they both needed air…

Sasuke smirked as he looked over at Naruto; it was hard to believe someone could look so utterly delectable. His lips were red and swollen; his cheeks were flushed a deep red as he was blushing like a tomato and he was panting slightly still trying to regain his breath. Insecurity was completely written all over his face, Sasuke pulled Naruto into a hug although he wasn't really happy at Naruto's uncertainty about their love.

"Naruto… I don't care what you are… I can't change the fact that I am in love with you" Sasuke state boldly, not pulling away from their heart-filled hug

"Thank you Sasuke…" Naruto whispered heatedly into his ear

"Your --" Sasuke stopped in mid-sentence as the door flew open

Kakashi and Iruka stood slap bang in the middle of the doorway. Iruka was leaning to the left from behind Kakashi to see inside the room, while Kakashi had a smug look on his face, obviously happy that he ruined their tender loving moment.

"What the…" Before Sasuke could say anymore Naruto was wrenched from his arms by Kakashi

"I knew you had him!" Kakashi smiled underneath his mask as his eye crinkled up

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out, Kakashi's grip on his wrist only tightened with each attempt to get free

"Let me go!" Naruto hissed in an infuriated tone, Iruka was cautiously trying to calm down the diclonius but was failing miserably at it. Kakashi screeched out in pain when Naruto's sharp canines sunk into his hand, Kakashi still hadn't let go of Naruto's wrist regardless of the throbbing pain in his hand.

"Lemme go…" Naruto's voice became more desperate and his attempts to free himself from Kakashi's iron grasp were getting weaker

"I wont until your back in your cage…" Kakashi muttered, Sasuke still was in shock from the whole thing as he sat frozen in his seat

Naruto widened in fear and he tried to rip his wrist free from Kakashi's strong grip "You're not getting me back in that horrible place!" His actions became more violent towards Kakashi, swinging his fists rapidly at him as he just merely dodged them each time. Kakashi grabbed his other wrist, despite Naruto's screams; he turned to Iruka who visibly straightened his posture "Let's go."

"R-right…" Iruka uneasily answered, and grabbed a firm hold of Naruto by wrapping his arms around his stomach to keep him still

"Let go!" He spat out as he tried wriggling around within Iruka's grasp; Iruka was stronger than he looked…

"Stop fussing!" Iruka scolded like a father would

"Let him go!" Sasuke finally leapt of his chair and aimed a punch at Iruka's face

Kakashi forcefully grabbed his wrist and gave the dark-haired boy a questioning look; Sasuke scowled and tore his arm out of Kakashi's weak grasp. Kakashi raised a thin eyebrow at him and glanced over at Iruka who was doing the same thing, "Why are you so worried about the welfare of this monster?"

Sasuke's scowl fell clean off his face, wasn't it obvious? He had found them hugging each other when he impolitely tore him from his arms… Sasuke's scowl reappeared on his face even deeper than before, "because, I love him"

Kakashi was taken back by the reply, not expecting that as the answer… "What?"

"Did I fucking stutter?!" Sasuke ripped Naruto away from Iruka and held him in his own warm embrace "I _love_ him"

Kakashi and Iruka exchanged glances and both turned back to look at Sasuke, who was still holding Naruto in a protective hug. Iruka's look softened at Sasuke, he grabbed Kakashi by the arm and dragged him away from the two so they couldn't be heard "Kakashi… I think…"

"_No_" Kakashi said in a harsh whisper "If we miss this chance to capture him, who knows what he could do?"

"_But_, if we capture him and hide him away from the one he loves… he might become more murderous!" Iruka hissed out under his breath

Kakashi looked down at his feet, Iruka did have a point… this could only anger Naruto and make him even more likely to kill people and escape again. Naruto pulled away from Sasuke's hug and slowly walked up to Kakashi, "Naruto…?" Sasuke's voice seemed so distant, he needed to tell Kakashi this now… or else he may never believe him, "Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked down and narrowed his visible eye "What?" his voice was harsh and hurt

"If… you let me stay… w-with Sasuke… I won't ever… ever… ever… hurt anyone again…" Naruto looked up at him with the most adorable puppy-dog eyes you could ever imagine (think of puss in boots on shrek :3) "Please…"

Kakashi twitched at his innocence, he sighed and ruffled his silver hair "But… how do I know… the real you is murderous and evil…"

"Kakashi… this is the real me…" Naruto looked down at his feet and shuffled them awkwardly "The real me has fallen in love with Sasuke… and if rejecting what I was created to do, means to be with him…" Naruto looked at Kakashi with hope gleaming in his eyes "Then… I'll do it…"

Kakashi looked at Iruka who had a huge grin on his face, causing Kakashi to smile as well… it was contagious, because in the end everyone in the room was smiling… "All right, but… if you hurt anyone… you're going back… and I'll make sure it's my first priority" Kakashi glared lightheartedly at Naruto who shifted back into Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arms around Naruto's thin shoulders, Kakashi and Iruka nodded with a smile on their lips and they exited the door. Sasuke placed his head on his head and sighed, he was content with how everything had worked out in the end. "Ready to go home?"

Naruto smiled and nodded "I always was…"

**xXx**

"Wait a minute…!"

Kakashi slammed his foot down on the brake and sent their car into a screeching halt, smoke breathed out from the cars tires and skid marks marred the road. Iruka shook his head and sent Kakashi a dirty look, "what was that for?!"

Kakashi turned his head and looked straight through Iruka "I just remembered something…"

"…What…?" Iruka replied in a worried tone

"Where the hell is Gaara?!?!?!"

* * *

MWUHAHAHAHAHA xD ok… this is the crappy ending… I might do an epilogue… but it's not on my top priority list right now… I mean… school's starting tomorrow but the good thing is I don't have math class tomorrow (nice guy pose) YOSH! And I had seafood ramen today… (Swoon) Anywho…

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I would like to know your thoughts on this fanfiction; I'm trying to improve my writing skills… so… Please review!**

Love,  
Sweet Tragedies


End file.
